A Curse Or A Blessing?
by Aryenne
Summary: Naruto is send on a mission before he heads out with Jiraiya for his two year trip after Sasuke's deflection. He is capture by the enemy and experimented on. During the experiments it was like he was curse but what if the results can be counted as a blessing? YAOI BOYXBOY MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Title: Curse Or A Blessing?

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne and Shikamarunaruto (now known as xxXKiba-kunXxx)

Disclaimer: Not Ours, although Darling said he is stealing Sasuke and lock him in his bedroom. *sigh* If any of you need Sasuke, that is probably the best place to search for him.

Pairings: Gen/Naru

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Beta: Shikamarunaruto

 _ **AN.:**_ _This fic was an idea my Darling had and together we evolved the first few chapters but do to writers block and internet problem we slowed down and now my Darling is still having both problems I took over. This fic was on our joined account and I got his permission to upload it here. For those that follow 'I Am Loved' don't despair I know it been a while but I have some internet and laptop problems so I can only update when I'm at my mothers. I'll see what I can do to update as soon as possible. It will not be left unfinished that I promise, I have some awesome idea for it, so I can't leave it alone._

 _Much luv,_

 _Ary._

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Kyuubi Talking"**

' **Kyuubi Thinking'**

Summary: Naruto is sent on a mission before he heads out with Jiraiya for his two year trip after Sasuke's deflection. He is captured by the enemy and experimented on. During the experiments it was like he was cursed but what if the results can be counted as a blessing? YAOI boyxboy MPreg

-xXx- Chapter 1: Setting Out -xXx-

Tsunade sat behind her desk as she looked at the squad in front of her.

"I called you all here because I have a mission for you. Naruto, I know you were supposed to be packing to leave with Jiraiya, but he got held up, and I also needed this mission done. Since we are currently short on staff, I thought you'd be the perfect candidate. Naruto, I can't stress this enough, I need you to drop your mask for this mission."

The others look at her if she was nuts while Naruto looked at her in confusion, he didn't comprehend how she knew, for only Jiraiya knew, and it's not like the perverted sannin would ever tell anyone. So how did she find out?

"I know because I found that old pervert's journal that held your real file with your real stats and an agreement between you two. It will stay with me just like it was with Sensei so you have no problem, and when you're back we will renew the agreement. Just do what you do best."

Naruto said nothing just nodded. Tsunade kept going on after she saw Naruto nod, briefing them on their mission and finished with telling them the leader of this mission.

"For this mission the leader would be Shiranui Genma and he will decide who is next in command."

They bowed to the lady Tsunade as Genma turned to them.

"Meet me at the main gate in one hour."

The team for this mission was Shiranui Genma, Uzuki Yuugao, Mitarashi Anko and last and certainly not least the young Uzumaki Naruto.

-xXx-

One hour later, they were waiting for the orange wearing blond to arrive. They were standing next to the gate guards Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu. Anko was never known for her patience.

"Where is he?"

Izumo spotted the blond hair first, and he was about to get all their attention, when he saw all of said blond, he was shocked speechless, he keep touching Kotetsu to get his attention, while making a perfect impression of a fish outside of the water.

"What Izumo?"

This got the attention of all the rest, Izumo just pointed to where he was looking. When they follow his finger, they were shocked. Genma's mouth fell open and the ever present senbon fell to the floor. Anko forgot her anger and gave a whistle.

"Now, Blondie that is one hell of a cleanup."

In front of them was standing none other than Naruto wearing nothing of orange, instead he had black combat boots, tight but flexible black trousers, a dark blue t-shirt, a black jacket, his hair held back by a black hitae and a black collar with the necklace given to him by Tsunade around his neck. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets. He smirked at them.

"Let me know when you all are done ogling me."

His voice sounded deeper and calm. The only one that didn't seem surprise was the now retired ANBU. She was forced to retire by Tsunade because after Hayate's death she was taking one s-class mission after another trying to get herself killed. And the truth was she wasn't surprised, she knew this was the real Naruto, Sandaime use him often for mission when they were shorthanded, he was known in ANBU for completing his mission as fast as he could, every time he goes out he has one ANBU as escort, she was one of them that went a few times as his escort. So this was definitely no surprise to her.

They checked out, Naruto made his way to stand next to Yuugao. When he passed the males, they all had a view of just what the tight trousers does to his ass, they all gulps.

"That is one hell of an ass." Kotetsu said, causing Izumo to gain a tick mark.

As the other two nodded their agreement, Izumo hit Kotetsu behind his head.

"Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?"

Genma was accustomed to their little squabbles so he only looks at them with humor in his eyes, before he turned his eyes back to the blonds' backside. He bit his senbon harder. He didn't even hear Kotetsu and Izumo had stopped their squabbles, so he didn't realize they were both watching him with a smirk on their faces.

He came to his senses when Anko hugged Naruto from behind, obstructing his view.

"Oh, Gaki, once this mission is over let us get a drink together."

She suggested. Naruto shrugged.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

Hearing this Genma grinded his teeth on the senbon. The eternal pair of chuunin was watching with a humorous glint in their eyes. Yuugao was watching all of this with a glint in her eyes, when she saw Genma's face; she decided what she will do next.

"But Naru-Chan, I thought it was our tradition to go for sushi after a mission."

Naruto look at her, and give her a blinding smile.

"If you don't mind we can find a place that serves both item, what do the two of you think about this?"

Yuugao walked up to him and kiss his cheek, while Anko tighten her hug and kiss the other cheek.

"That is fine with me, Naru-Chan."

"I like the way you think, Gaki."

Naruto oblivious to the senbon chewing's rage, just smiled and kissed them back on the cheek. Naruto knew that Yuugao knows he's gay, so he thought Anko knew too, and that they were just teasing him.

Naruto and Anko almost jumped when they heard an angry hiss behind them.

"Let's start this mission."

Yuugao turn her back to the other three to hide her smirk, but doing that the duo on gate duty saw it. They both bite their lips so they didn't laugh out loud. They now knew that Yuugao wasn't teasing Naruto, on the contrary she was teasing Genma, and it is working. The duo did their job and signed then out still biting their lips to keep quiet. Once the team set out, the duo burst into a laughing kick.

"D-D-Ha-Did you see his face?"

"I think he almost broke that senbon with his teeth."

They look at each other and started laughing again.

As the team set out Genma put Yuugao in front, followed by Anko and Naruto in front of him, while he closes the file, they jumped the trees in a file. The whole way he kept eyes on the blond tight buns in front of him. Yuugao was in front with a smile so bright and evil. In the past, Genma was always teasing others about their partners, and too pay him back, once they finished with this mission she is planning on getting the others and bringing them up to speed in front of Genma, so they can all tease him about how he is drooling over the oblivious blond.

Unknown to Yuugao behind her Anko had the same thoughts. Anko was grinning and rubbing her hands together, while thinking on all the teasing she will be doing. How she will make Genma pay for all his teasing while she was dating Kakashi. She let an evil chuckle out. Naruto, who was behind her, felt a cold feeling pass on his back when he heard Anko's evil chuckle, and he felt sorry for the poor bastard that was her target. He shakes his head.

"I don't even want to know."

Was all he said as he tried to suppress the memory of that chuckle.

-xXx- TBC -xXx-

 _1265 Words_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Curse Or A Blessing?

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne and Shikamarunaruto (now known as xxXKiba-kunXxx)

Disclaimer: Not Ours, although Darling said he is stealing Sasuke (And now apparently Kiba) and lock them in his bedroom. *sigh* If any of you need Sasuke (or Kiba), that is probably the best place to search for them.

Pairings: Gen/Naru

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Beta: Shikamarunaruto

Summary: Naruto is send on a mission before he heads out with Jiraiya for his two year trip after Sasuke's deflection. He is capture by the enemy and experimented on. During the experiments it was like he was curse but what if the results can be counted as a blessing? YAOI boyxboy MPreg

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Kyuubi Talking"**

' **Kyuubi Thinking'**

-xXx- Chapter 2: Teasing -xXx-

Anko and Yuugao could feel the way Genma's glare burned into them. And they loved every minute of it. They found it completely hilarious, much to Genma's chagrin. Naruto, oblivious to all of this, just wondered why and what the two girls kept snickering at. It was kind of weirding him out, due to the fact that they appeared to be laughing at nothing. Maybe it was something that he was just not getting. He didn't know, and he didn't want to know. All he wanted was for them to stop. So, to try to end their...strange...whatever it was, Naruto decided to ask a question, even though he already knew the answer, and the fact that everyone would think he was an idiot for not paying attention.

"So...um...what was the mission again?"

He asked, knowing full well what the mission was about.

"Seriously, Gaki? Weren't you paying attention?" Anko asked.

"Yea, Naru-Chan, Tsunade-Sama told us three times, not to mention the fact that she also gave it to us in writing." Said Yuugao, left eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I know, I just kinda...um...forgot?" Naruto said, more of a question than a statement. "It's an easy mistake, believe it!" He through in, to make it sound believable. Anko just sigh and shook her head.

Same old Naruto, with just a different look.

Meanwhile, all throughout this conversation, Genma never said a word, as his gaze moved back and forth between the two nuisances and that perfect ass that belonged to the blonde. He was torn between anger, and pure bliss, due to the fact that he was lucky enough that he got to watch the blonde's ass all he wanted, and not have to deal with anyone noticing it.

"I suppose I might as well explain this mission to you, Naru-Chan." Yuugao said, with a sigh.

"We're infiltrating Orochimaru's hide-out, to see what he and Sasuke are planning to do. It's just surveillance, so don't get to hopeful about 'rescuing' Sasuke."

At the mention of the raven, Genma snapped out of his own thoughts. He never liked the raven, due to the fact that he always seemed to have the blonde's attention. It kinda made him jealous. Naruto was just so wrapped up in bringing home the raven, it kinda made him seem as though he were in love with said Uchiha. At least, that's what all of Konoha thinks, anyway. It just made him so angry. That duck butt left Naruto, practically tried to kill him, twice, and Naruto still wants to bring him back. It was infuriating.

"Hey! I wasn't thinking about rescuing anyone! Believe it!" Said the blonde, as he quickly got angry from the comment.

"If you say so. Just don't let your 'feelings' get in the way, Gaki."

Anko taunted, more towards Genma, than Naruto. Naruto blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said the blonde.

"Yea, whatever. The blush on your face tells a different story." Anko said, smirking at the blonde.

Genma couldn't take it anymore, He felt as though he was going to snap. Not wanting anyone to notice his anger, he quickly sped up ahead of everyone else.

"I'm just gonna check and see if there's any...danger up ahead." He said, as he leaped faster, leaving everyone else behind. Anko and Yuugao practically died laughing, while Naruto just wondered what the hell was wrong with his team. He shakes his head. he looked towards the leaving leader. No one knew, but he wasn't as oblivious as they think, he let them think that so they can underestimate him. He knew why he was placed in front of Genma, he also knew what the other two are doing, but he let them continue just so he can see what will happen. He wants to see just how far the two can push their leader before he snaps and take action. He also wanted to see how Genma will approach him. One can say he is as curious as a fox. He grinned at this thought, so did the fox sealed in him, the fox was following Naruto's line of thought, and he grinned thinking that this might prove very interesting. Had Naruto knew what the fox thought, he would have agreed wholeheartedly.

-xXx-

No one knew that he talk to the big fur ball sealed within him, the only one who knew is dead. The Sandaime knew everything about him, even his deal with the fox. As an innocent but wise child he had granted the fox access to his vision and hearing to the outside world as a thank you for healing him, he knew the fox did it out of his own survival, but he was thankful no less. They have an agreement, the fox won't try to influence him until he was ready, and he in turn will train to be the strongest so the fox doesn't have a weak host. And train he did, with the help of Sandaime and a selected few, he grew stronger then all of them thought was possible. It was the fox that helped him develop the characters of the dead last Naruto that everyone knew. They agreed that if he hid his talents they will have more advantage in a fight. The few that taught him besides the Sandaime were swore to silence, they were Ibiki for interrogation, Gai for taijutsu, Hayate for kenjutsu, Jiraiya for fuinjutsu, Itachi for infiltration, Shikaku for strategy and anything else and his wife, Yoshino, for healing potions, poison and anything he may need to know to live like going laundry, cooking and the rest. Sandaime hadn't let anything escape. Naruto had two homes, one for show with almost nothing anything, where everyone thought he lived, even team 7, and one hidden with all his most prized possessions in it, which only Sandaime and now Tsunade knew where it was. It's under the alias Sandaime created for him when he is out on these sorts of mission, that is the reason no one knew he had another house, let alone that all his mission money is at that said house in a safe locked with a blood and chakra seal. It was a big house hidden behind the forest on the mountain with the faces of the Hokage's. He had develop a sort of transferring/ summoning seal that let him commute between the houses without anyone's knowledge, the seals were in his bedrooms. It transfer him from one bedroom to another, it only lets him and the now deceased Sandaime through, now he was planning on adjusting it so it can be accessed by Tsunade too. Once he is back from this mission he would talk to Tsunade about this. That is how he is fooling the whole village, it was made possible since he had the help from the Sandaime, and they had years to make it full proof.

Yuugao came to stand next to Naruto bringing him back to present.

"You know he is going to make his move, right, Naru-Chan?"

Naruto looked at where Genma had left before answering Yuugao.

"I hope he does, Yuugao-Chan, I hope he does."

"What will you do once he does?" He looks at her with a small smile.

"It's been a while since I have been with anyone. I think I might try out once more."

Yuugao looks at him for a while before she nodded making her way to Anko, who was a little too far to hear what they were talking about. And together the three of them made their way to their wayward leader.

-xXx- TBC -xXx-

 _1268 Words_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Curse Or A Blessing?

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne and Shikamarunaruto (now known as xxXKiba-kunXxx)

Disclaimer: Not Ours, although Darling said he is stealing Sasuke and lock him in his bedroom. *sigh* If any of you need Sasuke, that is probably the best place to search for him.

Pairings: Gen/Naru

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Beta: Shikamarunaruto

Summary: Naruto is send on a mission before he heads out with Jiraiya for his two year trip after Sasuke's deflection. He is capture by the enemy and experimented on. During the experiments it was like he was curse but what if the results can be counted as a blessing? YAOI boyxboy MPreg

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Kyuubi Talking"**

' **Kyuubi Thinking'**

-xXx- Chapter 3: Seals and Lemon -xXx-

Genma was waiting for them in the clearing, that he choose for the night's rest. When Naruto entered the field he secured it with seals.

"Naruto-San, what are the seals for?"

Naruto turned around to see the senbon chewing jounin standing behind him. He pointed to the first and explained.

"This will erase anything we do to the field like how it was before it was set up."

Lowering his pointing finger to the next one.

"And this will let no sound out but we can hear just fine, the third is so no one can enter the field so we all can sleep tonight."

Naruto finished explaining while pointing at the third seal. Genma looked interested in the second seal.

"Naruto can you put the second one on my tent?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

Naruto shrugged as he was answering.

"Okay, come by after you finish eating, before you go to sleep, it's not urgent enough for you to do it right now."

"Sure, see you then."

With that Naruto moved to go help the girls with dinner, Genma stayed behind so he can have a nice view of Naruto's backside, he was also going over his plans for tonight in mind, when he was done, he whispered something under his breath that was lost to everyone else but his ears.

"Tonight, Naru-Chan, you will be mine, and if I had my way, it will be tonight and every night after this."

-xXx-

They ate and was settling down, Naruto explain that while no one can wonder into their field, with enough force they can force their way in. So to sleep lightly and never trust a seal 100%, every seal was breakable, hard but breakable. Anko looked at Naruto in disbelieve. She stored this piece of information for after the mission, she made a side note to make it her mission to seek the blond out after the mission to ask him about this. While this was going in her head she unconsciously put her hand on her curse mark.

They all made their way to their tent. Naruto decided to go change before going to Genma's tent to put the seal on it. He walked out of his tent wearing only his boxer short and a white t-shirt that was a bit on the big side. And with his scroll containing his sealing material sealed in it, he made his way to Genma's.

"Hey, Genma, where do you want the seal?"

He ask Genma as he made his way inside the tent.

"Over here, Naruto-San."

He pointed to the back of his tent. Naruto made his way as they did some small talk.

"You know, Genma, you can call me Naruto without the -San."

"Only if I'm allowed to call you any way I want."

Naruto shrugged and unseal his sealing material, Genma took this as an affirmative.

"So, 'Ruto, any girlfriends or potential girlfriends?"

"No."

"Why not? I think that any girl would die to make you theirs."

"Please, don't even joke about something like that."

Genma moved behind Naruto pretending to watch him work.

"Are you asexual?" _'..._ _Like that asshole that left you._ _'_ Genma added in his thoughts.

"No, I'm gay, I though everyone knew? I certainly didn't hide it." _'..._ _Couldn't you tell from what I'm wearing._ _'_ Naruto added in his thoughts.

"I didn't know. In any relationship?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at this but answered anyway.

"Not right now."

Genma perked up at this.

"Had a relationship?"

"A few." Naruto shrugged as he answered.

"Want a relationship?"

"Depends with whom."

Naruto finished and re-seal his sealing material. And was about to activate the seal for Genma before the next question came.

"With me?" Naruto smiled a deviously before hiding it before he answered the brunet behind him forgetting to activate the seal.

"I won't deny you."

Naruto turned around facing a Genma without his triad senbon or bandanna, he saw the hunger in Genma's eyes and knew that he was in for a ride tonight, he also knew he was by no means quiet when he is enjoying himself so he puts his hands behind his body on the seal behind him and activated it.

\- Lemon - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Once it was activated, Genma attacked, sealing their mouth together in a battle for dominance, a battle he won, Naruto's arms moved from behind his body, up Genma's arms and nesting in his hair, while Genma's hands circled Naruto's waist and pushed Naruto closer to his body. Genma's mouth made his way to Naruto's throat, as Naruto thrown his head back and let a tiny moan out when Genma bit his neck where his throat met shoulder. Naruto shivered. Genma use the time, Naruto took to stop shivering, to take their shirts off. Naruto passed a hand in his hair as he was watching Genma take of his shirt, he unconsciously liked his lips as he was admiring Genma's body. Genma saw this action and growled softly in pride knowing Naruto liked what he saw. Genma attacked Naruto's mouth again, as he was kissing Naruto he maneuvered them to the sleeping bag. He made Naruto lay down spread eagle as he made his way down Naruto's throat, chest, biting his nipples softly while at it, down to his belly button, tracing the seal that was holding Kyuubi back with his tong, making Naruto a shivering mess. as he did all this he presented Naruto with his fingers, so said blond can make his fingers wet. Naruto took the fingers in one by one, giving each one special attention, Genma's dick twitched a bit at the feeling, it was good but not as good as it would be once he was inside his blond. So he made his way down a leg as he took his out of Naruto's mouth and put them at the blonde's back entrance, he bit Naruto a bit hard in his inner tights, Naruto moaned. Genma did it again, and as he did his inserted the first finger. Naruto moaned again. Genma made his way even lower, as his finger kept at it. Genma came back up the other leg, arriving at Naruto's inner tight he bit it again while inserting the second finger.

Genma decided to stop torturing the blond and made his way to Naruto's attention seeking pride and joy, as he tongued his mushroom head he inserted the third finger and started stretching him. Naruto pushed himself a bit up, just enough to let Genma know he wants to be completely in his mouth. Genma did as he was commanded. Naruto rewarded him with a groan of satisfaction. Naruto throw his head back as Genma's fingers brushed the right spot inside him. He fist his hands in Genma's hair.

"Genma... Pant... I need you... Inside me, now."

Hearing this Genma's dick twitched, he did as his blond ask of him and eased in, little by little, driving them both mad. Genma stopped of a few second, so Naruto can adjust a bit to his size, before he started moving. When Genma hit the spot Naruto nails dig a little deeper in Genma's back as he arched his back and let out a loud moan. Genma loved the reaction, so he made it his mission to hit that spot, each and every time, a mission he didn't fail. He felt them both reaching their end. Naruto was a quivering mess in hiss arms, and to him there was no other sight more beautiful then that.

"Mine."

He growled and he bit Naruto at the base of his throat hard enough to draw some blood. Naruto scream in pleasure a he came, the orgasm was so strong he didn't even feel the bite, but he did bit back when Genma came in him, driving him to a second orgasm.

After they were coming down from their trip to paradise Genma heard Naruto pant something that made him smile in pride.

"Pant... Y-yes... Pant... Y-yours... Pant..."

\- End Lemon -

Genma moved out of Naruto and lay next to him, his arms never leaving his blonds, they were surrounding the blonds waist, once he lay comfortable he nudge Naruto's waist. Naruto got the message and roll half on top of the brunette laying his head on his chest. Naruto looked up at Genma as Genma was watching him. They shared a smile, Genma kissed his forehead.

"Naruto, I know this is going fast but I wanted you since the first day I lay eyes on you, I was planning on waiting until you came back from your training mission with Jiraiya-Sama to tell you but I couldn't wait any longer..."

He tighten his hold on the blond.

"...I want you with me, I want you in my life, in my house, and any other way you can think of. I know, you will be going of for the next three years, I will request going with you, if its denied, we will see what we will do. But right now I need an answer; Uzumaki Naruto, are you willing to be my boyfriend and give us a chance?"

Naruto looked at Genma in the eyes, when he saw all the feelings Genma had for him, he made a decision.

"Yes, Genma, I would be happ-."

Naruto never finish because Genma already covered the blond mouth with his. Naruto moaned in the kiss. And they were going at it for the second time that night, but this time Genma went slower, showing Naruto his devotion and love, taking the time to get to know the blonds body. Naruto couldn't believe it but for the first time in a long while he felt loved, really loved, he didn't feel unwanted in the arms of Genma, not a duty, not a burden, not a pity case, no, a human that was loved and cherish, a human who decided to try his luck once more in the area of love.

-xXx- TBC -xXx-

 _1662 Words_


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Curse Or A Blessing?

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne and Shikamarunaruto (now known as xxXKiba-kunXxx)

Disclaimer: Not ours, although Darling said he is stealing Sasuke and lock him in his bedroom. *sigh* If any of you need Sasuke, that is probably the best place to search for him.

Pairings: Gen/Naru

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Beta: Shikamarunaruto

Summary: Naruto is send on a mission before he heads out with Jiraiya for his two year trip after Sasuke's deflection. He is capture by the enemy and experimented on. During the experiments it was like he was curse but what if the results can be counted as a blessing? YAOI boyxboy MPreg

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Kyuubi Talking"**

' **Kyuubi Thinking'**

-xXx- Chapter 4: Lemon And Not Sharing -xXx-

\- Lemon - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

It was early next morning, about four-ish, five-ish, or somewhere in between, when Genma woke up, he was spooning Naruto, he moved his head, to take a better look at the blond, and smiled when he saw the blond in front of him. He tightens his grip, which was on Naruto's waist. Naruto moaned and wiggled making Genma moan because Naruto was practically teasing him. His ass was right on Genma's dick. Every wiggle made it harder. Genma couldn't hold it in and bit Naruto on his shoulder, Naruto woke up moaning.

"You know Naru-Chan, you are the most wicked lovable being I know. You teased me, making me hard, in your sleep. Now, tell me, what were you dreaming of that had you wiggling like that?"

Naruto listen to Genma as he remembers his dream. He moaned out loud. Feeling that they both need this before they head out, he turned around kissed Genma.

"I can show you better, than I can tell you. It was the one position we missed last night."

With that Naruto turned and raised himself on all fours and wiggled his ass, while smiling seductively to Genma.

"I was dreaming of you taking me rough and hard, making me scream out your name."

Genma needed no more motivation, the next second he was behind Naruto, with his hands on Naruto's ass, spreading his cheeks while inserting his thumbs in the blond man in front of him. Naruto moaned.

Genma took Naruto's hand from the ground and put them on his ass.

"Use your hands and spread them for me, spread them and let me see."

Naruto did as he was asked, and he spread his cheeks for Genma to see. Genma spit some in his hand and spread the spit on his dick, when he was wet enough he plunged into the blond without giving said blond a warning. Naruto screamed in pleasure. Genma didn't even give him time to adjust, he just kept moving out leaving only his mushroom inside of the blond before plunging back in. Naruto was sobbing in all his pleasure, he was never taken with such vitality, such power, such strength, and it made him crave more. As he let it be known by screaming it, he screamed for more, for the brunette to go faster, harder. To his surprise he got just that. For the first time he got someone who can keep up with his demand. And he let this be known to the brunette. Naruto made a decision; he was never letting the brunette go. In his mind Genma was his and his alone. He plans on making that very clear to the brunette senbon chewing man that was behind him taking him to paradise. When he thought it couldn't get better, Naruto lost all kinds of thinking as Genma hit the right spot.

"Right... There... Hit me right... There."

Genma understanding that he just hit the right spot, kept at it, abusing that spot, Naruto was a withering mess of a body underneath Genma. Naruto throw his head back and let out a pleasing growl as he came all over Genma's sleeping bag, while his ass tighten around Genma's shaft, making Genma grind his teeth as he kept going, a few trust more he also released inside of the blond. They were panting; they decided to head to the river nearby to clean up, especially Naruto who still had cum coming out of him. Even if the sight was arousing to Genma, he had to curb his desires because he was on a mission. He plan on make up the lost time once they were back in Konoha, he decided that he is not going to let the blond out of his bed for a very long while. He smirked at the thought of the blond on his bed with cum coming out of him, looking at the brunette with a sated expression on his face. Genma's staff twitches at the thought.

-Lemon End-

Later they were coming back from cleaning up, to find the girl preparing breakfast. They looked at them.

"So, that's why Naru-Chan wasn't in his tent last night."

Yuugao commented with a thoughtful look on her face.

"You needed something, Yuu-Chan?"

"Yes, I needed what you offer on our last mission together."

"Ah, sorry, Yuu-Chan."

"No worries, at least you had a good night, it was good right?"

"The best I had, surpassing even Kakashi."

Anko understood then, she knew her ex-boyfriend was bi-sexual even before they were together, so it didn't bother her, what bother her was that she didn't know Kakashi had done his student.

"Kakashi did you?"

Naruto looked at Anko.

"Yeah, it was no secret that Kakashi loved the fourth. What was a secret was that I was his son. Why do you think he used me to hold the Kyuubi back? 'Kashi saw him in me. I was mere a stress reliever to him, we all know he has his eyes on the Uchiha brat, even going so far as to delaying the trip back for a few minutes, after he found me at the valley, he went to see if he can trace the Uchiha, it took his losing the trail for him to come and take me to the village for medical treatment."

Naruto shrugged as he explain to all present, only Yuugao knew all of this, Anko hissed, while Genma bit his senbon hard at this revelation. Anko had to ask.

"And that didn't bother you?"

"No, because he was my stress reliever too, he was good at what he does, and that was all I care for at that time."

"Ohh."

Was all Anko could say. Yuugao decided to change the topic.

"So, Naru-Chan, you're saying that Genma was better than the copy-cat ninja?"

Naruto shudder a bit at the images of last night and early this morning that flashed in his head, he spoke only two words, two words that made Genma's day, two words that made Yuugao smile and blush a little, while it made Anko smirk.

"So good."

"So... Gaki... Still up for drinks after mission, because now I want details."

"I don't see why not, I better satisfy both of you before heading home because I'm not planning on leaving my room after that until Tsunade-Baa-Chan calls me or Ero-Sannin is ready to leave for my training, I plan on leaving thoroughly satisfied."  
He threw Genma a sexy smirk, Genma smirked right back. With that they packed up and got ready to keep going with their mission. Before they head out Genma kissed Naruto, leaving him panting and wanting for more. Naruto made his way to the seals and took them off.

"Oh, Genma, I forgot to tell you something."

All three of them stopped so they can listen to what the blond had to say. Naruto was with his back to them as he was watching Genma over his shoulder.

"I may be yours, but know this right now, I don't share, and as of last night you are mine, as much as I am yours. Remember that, for cheating on me usually ends up death or without their manly parts. Catch my drift?"

Naruto's eyes flashed red for a second, Genma was turned on, even with the 'warning' he just got, because he too was not willing to share his blond. So he just nodded to the blond, said blond just smirked and went back to taking the sealing off.

-xXx- TBC -xXx-

 _1252 Words_


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Curse Or A Blessing?

A Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Not ours, although Darling said he is stealing Sasuke and lock him in his bedroom. *sigh* If any of you need Sasuke, that is probably the best place to search for him.

Pairings: Gen/Naru

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Due to internet problems my Beta is out from here on out, so I apologize for any errors. Remember, please, that English is not my first language. My most loved but not my first.

Summary: Naruto is send on a mission before he heads out with Jiraiya for his two year trip after Sasuke's deflection. He is capture by the enemy and experimented on. During the experiments it was like he was curse but what if the results can be counted as a blessing? YAOI boyxboy MPreg

 _AN: From here on out it's all new. What we have been doing after we knocked out the writer's block but was still having problems with the internet. ENJOY!_

-xXx- Chapter 5: Capture, Changes And Pregnant -xXx-

It happened when they were stopping at midday. They were attacked and separated, while the attackers only attacked Genma, Anko and Yuugao to keep their attention of Naruto, they attacked Naruto with all their power and when it look as if they still going to lose, Naruto was surprised. Behind him he suddenly felt a big quantity of chakra, in does seconds of inattention he felt something being pushed in him via a syringe, as he was blacking out he turned around, the last thing he saw was Orochimaru's golden eyes and devious smirk. Orochimaru disappeared as fast as he came, taking the knocked out blond with him. It was only when Orochimaru was long gone did the attacker made their retreat. Following them was useless since they were order to either be killed or relocate to another hide out as far from Orochimaru as possible. They left the three exhausted Konoha-nin behind. It was when they were regaining their breath that Anko made the question that put them on high alert.

"Where is Gaki?"

Yuugao and Genma stiffen at this. They couldn't feel him anywhere. They decided to follow through with the mission and search for Naruto at the same time.

-xXx-

Naruto was waking up, but he felt heavy and restricted. It took a while for his surrounding to come into focus.

"Ah, Naru-Chan, you're awake. Very good, that means we can begin."

He stiffens at the voice of Orochimaru. He moved his head to the side only to come face to face with both Orochimaru and Kabuto. They were looking at him while they were putting some gloves on.

"You must be feeling heavy. Well, it will stay like that while you're here. You know, it was supposed to be anyone on the table but when I saw you and your team, I said to myself, why not? Naru-Chan, you are going to be my master piece, and then if it's a success, I'm doing it to Sasuke. You know he needs to rebuild his clan but apparently he can't get it up for a woman, no matter who they are. So I told him I will help him. And I will, but I need to make sure he survives the changes. You are the sixth person that I do these changes to. The first three were failures that died on this very table, the fourth died giving birth, and we can't have that now, can we? And the fifth one was a success but I wanted one more to make sure it was not a fluke."

While he was talking Naruto realized he was on a table like the one at the hospital for operation, and he was strapped to it in a way that he can't move. He realized that he can't access his chakra or communicate with the fox.

"You are not the only one who knows about seals, Naru-Chan, I blocked your Chakra. Can't have you trying to escape now, can we?"

Orochimaru kept talking while Kabuto went to work. Naruto couldn't see what they were doing, and thankfully he couldn't feel it either. Apparently he was given something that is making his whole body numb. After a while he felt asleep cursing Orochimaru, not sure what the wayward sannin is doing to him, but of one thing he is sure, it's not something good. His last conscious thought was him wondering if he was cursed because he was almost sure that someone needs to be cursed to fall in the enemies hands, let alone Orochimaru's, and to top it all he was being experimented on to make sure it's safe for the bastard.

When he came to, he pretended to still be asleep as he listens in on a conversation between Orochimaru and Kabuto. He recognized Kabuto's voice, it sounds like he was reporting.

"...I found traces of semen already in him, so I used those for the process and it seems that it was a success. He conceived, and everything is pointing that he can do it again by himself without the extra help. He will be the second male with the ability to reproduce."

"Good, next we will proceed with making the changes to Sasuke, but I will administrate the semen myself."

Naruto couldn't see but Kabuto nodded and left, leaving Naruto with Orochimaru. Naruto felt a hand on his face but didn't react.

"Soon, Naru-Chan, soon Sasuke would also have the same ability. The ability to procreate."

With that Orochimaru left the room. Naruto finally opened his eyes. He realize that he is chained to the wall with different tube attached to him, all leading to the machines surrounding him. He recognizes a few of them, like an ultrasonic that that is always scanning him, and one that checks the heart rate, one to check his breathing, the others he doesn't know what they are for. There was one tube attach to bag of water of some sort. He sighed and asks himself.

"What now?"

-xXx-

Naruto look at the time on the wall and realized it was night time. The door opened and Kabuto came in with a rolling bed with Sasuke on it. Sasuke was asleep. Naruto just kept watching as Kabuto put Sasuke on the bed and put a mask on the raven's face. Naruto raised an eyebrow but kept quiet. And not saying anything Kabuto proceed to do to Sasuke what they have done to him two days prior. Yes, he knew he was there for three days already because the Machines that were recording his progress needed time and date so Kabuto and Orochimaru can see the difference.

After three hours he finished and was closing Sasuke back up.

"So, Kabuto, can you tell me what you did to us?"

Naruto decided to ask since he had nothing better to do. He might as well ask. You never know. Kabuto look over at him but didn't say anything at first but after a while he was watching the machines that were around Naruto.

"Orochimaru and I discover a way to make male procreate. You and Sasuke can now become pregnant when another male come inside of you, just like any other woman. Actually using the semen I found in you, it is highly possible that you are already pregnant. I will be more sure next coming weeks. I don't know what you and your team's mission was but you have one bad luck to pass by when you did. Orochimaru didn't care who it was, but when he saw you, he just decided that it had to be you."

Naruto processed what Kabuto just told him, and then he just nodded.

"So is Sasuke also pregnant?"

"No, he has the ability but I didn't administrate any semen to him. For some reason Orochimaru wanted to do it himself."

"One last question. Why did you answer my questions?"

"Not sure, maybe I just to bra, I mean, who else can say they gave male a way to procreate, not even Tsunade, who is known as the best healer, could do this."

"True."

With that Kabuto left, rolling Sasuke out of the room, leaving Naruto alone again.

"Pregnant, ka?"

Naruto closed his eyes; Genma's face came to mind.

"I wonder how he will take this. If Kabuto is telling the truth the baby is his."

Naruto sighed and decided to go to sleep. He knew that the team was on their way here to finish their mission, or at least he hoped so. He knew that if they kept going on with the mission they would meet again.

"Hurry, Genma."

-xXx- TBC -xXx-

 _1272 Words_


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Curse Or A Blessing?

A Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Not ours, although Darling said he is stealing Sasuke and lock him in his bedroom. *sigh* If any of you need Sasuke, that is probably the best place to search for him.

Pairings: Gen/Naru

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Due to internet problems my Beta is out from here on out, so I apologize for any errors. Remember, please, that English is not my first language. My most loved but not my first.

Summary: Naruto is send on a mission before he heads out with Jiraiya for his two year trip after Sasuke's deflection. He is capture by the enemy and experimented on. During the experiments it was like he was curse but what if the results can be counted as a blessing? YAOI boyxboy MPreg

-xXx- Chapter 6: Rescue And Home -xXx-

Genma was furious, he only got his blond, and he was kidnapped right after. He was going to make them pay. He was stewing inside. He had sent a message to the Hokage using Anko's snake summons. They kept going, knowing Tsunade will send a team to search for Naruto. He wanted to finish the mission so he can join them. So he pushed the other two to go at a faster pace but they didn't say anything since they were also planning to kill whoever had put their hands on their blond bundle of joy. It's been one week already since the blond went missing and that had put them on the edge, luckily they knew it wasn't Akatsuki, so they have some hope he is still alive. After a week of gruelling pace, they took a bit of rest just outside of Orochimaru's hideout. After they were resting they infiltrate the hideout to look for information they needed. They went from room to room carefully of the people walking around, Orochimaru and his traps. They thank god Naruto had gave them an undetectable seal, the seal made their chakra undetectable to any one even sensors. Using a special jutsu Yuugao copied the files that she can get her hands on; unknown to her she had copied the procedure that was done to Naruto and its effects. They kept going; they opened the next door, with care like all the others, only to come face to face with their missing teammate. Anko cursed, Yuugao felt her eyes misting and Genma bit his senbon very hard. Naruto was still shackled to the wall. They closed the door. Yuugao went around shutting the machines down, after making sure it won't hurt the blond without it. When they were all shut down, Anko took the tubes and needles out of the blond, as Genma was taking the shackles off the blond. The blond fell forward in the waiting arms of Genma.

Naruto was waking up; when he felt his body fall forward he was shocked aware, when he felt someone catch him he stiffened. He looked up only to look directly into Genma's eyes.

"You came?"

"Of course I would."

"We came too you know."

Anko inserted only to get jabbed softly by Yuugao in the stomach, before she turned serious.

"We need to get out of here."

"To do that one of you need to release the chakra block on me, it should be on the base of my neck. Genma did it, while Yuugao went around copying the files so Tsunade can read them, While Anko kept watch.

When they were finished, all four made their way out, keeping very far from the dorms. They were heading out but they had to pass the training grounds.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you."

All four tensed at Kabuto's voice right next to them, Naruto recovered faster than the others.

"Why not?"

"Let's just say that Sasuke just finished training and now Orochimaru is administrating the semen to him."

Naruto caught on fast.

"Is Sasuke a willing participant?"

"We both know the answer to that."

Naruto just shakes his head.

"Well, I did tell him that Orochimaru didn't care for his pitiful revenge, so why help us out?"

"Bragging rights. When your case comes to light, I can say I made it possible. To make Tsunade realize that I did something she couldn't."

"I will pass it on to her myself."

Kabuto just nodded and left. They made their way back and escaped from the same place they came in. Once they were outside they made their way home. They can ask the blond what happened when they were far from there, or even better once they are safely within the walls of Konoha.

-xXx-

They stopped long enough for Naruto to summon a messenger toad under the order of Genma.

"Go to Konoha; tell Tsunade-Baa-Chan that we are on our way home. All of us."

The toad nodded and left, they were already making their way again. They took some chakra pills to boost their energy. After$ two weeks of running only stopping long enough to sleep and eat, they were in front of the gates of Konohagakure no Sato. They signed themselves in before making their way towards Tsunade. They were shown inside. Tsunade made her way around her desk and hugged the light out of the blond. They were debriefing when Bike was called, and the other three were dismissed. When Ibiki arrived Naruto was interrogated right then and there in front of the Hokage. Tsunade check Naruto over with her healing chakra, only to do it once more in the area of his stomach.

"Well, what you say does check since, Naruto, you are pregnant, I would say about a month or so along."

Ibiki couldn't believe it, his ex-student pregnant. He knew he needed to hit the bar after this. He was dismissed leaving Naruto alone with Tsunade as they made their plans for the future.

"So let me get this straight, Gaki, Genma is the father of your child and you want to give birth outside of the village?"

"Yes, Akatsuki can make their move if they know I'm vulnerable, besides I don't want the village to know so we keep our schedule as is, as in me heading out with Jiraiya A.S.A.P. The only differences would be if possible I would like Genma to come with me, he is the father after all. Well, that is if he still wants me after he finds out. And I would need Jiraiya to take off the extra sealing on Kyuubi's sealing before it does damage."

Tsunade took out a bottle of sake as she was thinking.

"I agree, the less people know the better. I have a medical friend outside of the wall that can oversee your pregnancy. I will go through the files that Yuugao copied from the files that were in the room you were in, so you can have the needed files for the doctor."

Naruto nodded and bowed as he left the office leaving Tsunade with a splitting headache and with much to do for the next two days.

With Tsunade's permission Naruto made his way to Genma's. He was going to tell the brunet everything. He knocked on his door. Genma opened the door, he was happy to see the blond at his steps, but he was uncomfortable with the closed expression Naruto had on his gorgeous face.

"We need to talk."

Genma nodded and moved aside but Naruto shakes his head.

"Not here, redress and come with me."

Genma was a bit scared but didn't let it show. He didn't want the blond to walk away. But he knew better then to jump to conclusion so he didn't say anything. He left the door open and headed to his bedroom to change. He was dressed in only shorts. After a while he came back out and they left. Genma followed our favourite blond.

-xXx- TBC -xXx-

 _1174 Words_


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A Curse Or A Blessing?

A Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Not ours, although Darling said he is stealing Sasuke and lock him in his bedroom. *sigh* If any of you need Sasuke, that is probably the best place to search for him.

Pairings: Gen/Naru

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Due to internet problems my Beta is out from here on out, so I apologize for any errors. Remember, please, that English is not my first language. My most loved but not my first.

Summary: Naruto is send on a mission before he heads out with Jiraiya for his two year trip after Sasuke's deflection. He is capture by the enemy and experimented on. During the experiments it was like he was curse but what if the results can be counted as a blessing? YAOI boyxboy MPreg

-xXx- Chapter 7: Revealing Secrets -xXx-

They walked in the direction of Naruto known house is located. He took out the set of keys out and they made their way inside. Naruto moved towards his room. Genma stayed in the tiny living room.

"Aren't you coming?"

Naruto popped his out of his bedroom to ask. Genma looked at him funny before answering.

"I thought we were going talk."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"And we are just not here. Now come."

Genma entered Naruto's bedroom. Naruto turned around to face Genma.

"Genma, give me your hand, and no matter what don't panic."

Genma nodded and put his hands in Naruto. Naruto took out a kunai out of his pouch and pricked one of Genma's fingers. He took the blood and smeared it on the seal behind him. It was until then that Genma saw the seal but didn't recognize it. Naruto added his own blood plus his chakra, and next thing Genma knew they weren't in the blond's bedroom anymore. Genma took a calming breath before asking anything.

"Where are we?"

Naruto looked at him.

"In the safest place in Konoha. My real home, no one knows it even exists, even those that knows it's here doesn't know where it is exactly, only the Sandaime knew. Come; let's go to the living room."

Naruto made his way out of the room; Genma followed him, while looking around. Everywhere there were pictures on the wall, him with various people. In the living room Genma had to suck his breath in. Above the fireplace was a blown out picture of the Yondaime Namikaze Minato with his secret wife Uzumaki Kushina.

"You look like him."

Naruto saw where he was seeing.

"Well, he was my father."

Naruto gestured towards the seat across from the sofa he took a seat in.

"I have so much to tell you, so please let me finish before you say anything or ask any question, alright?"

Genma nodded.

"I was trained by the best to be the best, since I struck a deal with Kyuubi. He helped me heal from whatever injury I got, I was always alone until I met him, so I decided to help him, I let him see what I see, hear what I hear and listen to my thoughts, even taste what I taste, under the condition to help me get even stronger so he doesn't have a weak vessel. When all was said and done between us, for a while it was just the two of us against the village, then Sandaime came, I told him everything. He struck a deal that I took gladly, he will get me teachers, an alias and a hidden house, this very house, and if I can keep all of that a secret and when I get stronger I take mission from him and him alone. I created the Naruto you met at Chuunin Exam to hide the real me. As a reward for a good well done he confessed who my parents were when I was strong enough to handle it and the consequences of it."

Naruto paused and went to get things to drink and some snacks. He didn't know how to tell Genma that he was expecting his child. He sighed, and decided to just come out and be blunt about it.

"On our last mission, Orochimaru and Kabuto did something to me; they chanced some of my organs. When Tsunade-Baa-Chan checks it out, she found I can reproduce and that I was already expecting, Kabuto told me he had used the semen that was already in me. The only semen I had in me was yours. If what they told me is the truth, then Genma, I feared that I am pregnant with your child."

From all Genma was expecting this was not it, but he wasn't elite by being brash. He let all of it sink in. He decided to get more information then make his decision.

"How were you taken?"

"I was distracted when I suddenly felt a high quantity of vile chakra behind me, in those few seconds of distraction he injected me with something that knocked out both me and Kyuubi."

"What exactly happened in there?"

"When I woke up I was strapped to an operating table, my body felt heavy. It was then that Orochimaru told me, I was the sixth male they operating the first five were dead, the last on I have no idea what happened to him. Orochimaru experimented long and hard so he can achieve this, because he knew Sasuke was gay and he can't get it up for a woman no matter what. You remember when we going out, I talked with Kabuto, right?"

Genma nodded.

"Well, what I meant was that three nights prior, in the same room I was found in, they did the same operation to Sasuke. Apparently they took him from his bed after he went to sleep; they used a special gas to keep him asleep while they worked. So when Kabuto told us that Orochimaru was administrating the semen, he meant that Sasuke was tired from his training and Orochimaru couldn't wait any longer and was violating him right there on the training grounds, and since he had the operation, he can get pregnant."

Genma turned green at this information. A child born from the youngest Uchiha and the snake sannin was not a vision he wanted to imagine. Euw, he tried calming his inside by drinking some tea and work on getting out the images out of his head.

"How far long are you?"

"A month, give or take a few days or weeks, I will know more when I go to Tsunade tomorrow for a more detailed examination."

"What happens next?"

"What happens next is up to you. I am still heading out with Jiraiya as soon as he is here. We are going to a friend of Baa-Chan that is a medic so he or she can help delivering the baby, since I don't trust the village where my child is concern. Either you come with me, and we can try to make this work or you stay here and we can try to make this work once I am back after three years or you walk out completely. You have until Jiraiya comes back to decide."

With that being said and done Naruto left him alone to think. Naruto really wanted Genma, but he will respect his decision, no matter how hard it will be on the blond if he either make him wait three years or even worse walked out. Naruto sighed, he had walked to the kitchen and got started on the making of a meal that would surprise anyone who knew him, since it wasn't ramen and it was healthy, but the blond knew he had to take care what he eat and what he does, since now he was eating and living for two.

-xXx- TBC -xXx-

 _1159 Words_


	8. Chapter 8

Title: A Curse Or A Blessing?

A Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Not ours, although Darling said he is stealing Sasuke and lock him in his bedroom. *sigh* If any of you need Sasuke, that is probably the best place to search for him.

Pairings: Gen/Naru

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Due to internet problems my Beta is out from here on out, so I apologize for any errors. Remember, please, that English is not my first language. My most loved but not my first.

Summary: Naruto is send on a mission before he heads out with Jiraiya for his two year trip after Sasuke's deflection. He is capture by the enemy and experimented on. During the experiments it was like he was curse but what if the results can be counted as a blessing? YAOI boyxboy MPreg

-xXx- Chapter 8: Decision And Lemon -xXx-

Naruto called Genma to come and eat. They ate in silence. Naruto picked up the dishes and put them in the sink. They went to the living room but they didn't sit down, Naruto was standing by the window and Genma was standing at the entrance that led to the kitchen they just came out from.

"Do you want to stay or would you like me to bring you back home so you can think?"

"That's not necessary, Naruto. I already made a choice; you don't have to wait until Jiraiya comes."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, but turn to face the window, waiting for Genma's answer. With his back to Genma and the room, he still heard Genma moved but it wasn't until he was right behind him did Naruto tensed.

"I stand by the choice I made before you were capture. Nothing can change it, not even your ability to carry children, or even if you already carrying, not even if the child wasn't mine, let alone if he is. To me, you are Naruto, my Naruto. That means when Jiraiya comes I will be going with you."

As he said this he hugged Naruto from behind. Naruto turned and cried on Genma. He couldn't take it, for the first time since he was alive someone accepted him and loved him for whom and what he was unconditionally. It was unheard of to him. He holds Genma tightly.

"T-thank Y-you, G-Genma."

Genma just squeezed him tighter before he raised the blonds face. He looked into the blonds blue eyes before he lower his face and kissed the blond on his mouth.

\- Lemon -

The kiss that had started sweet became a hungry kiss. Their hands urgently took the clothes off the other, when they were both naked, they moved until they were standing behind the sofa. Genma doubled Naruto on the back of the sofa with one hand, as he wet his other hand himself, when he thought they were wet enough, he stepped back to have a better view as he inserted one finger in the blond. Naruto just moaned Genma kissed Naruto's back. Naruto had put his hands on the sofa and opened his legs a bit further from each other giving Genma more access to the hole he was busy stretching with two fingers. The hand Genma had used to position Naruto moved to his ass, he grabbed one of the buns and squeeze it as he entered the third finger, Naruto just moaned. When Genma was sure he was stretch enough he took out his fingers, making Naruto moaned in dissatisfaction only for it to turn in a moan of approval as Genma guided his cock home, giving Naruto no chance to adjust he started pumping but he did start slow, then little by little his speed and power behind the trust begin to accelerate, until he is taking him very fast and hard. Naruto was sobbing his name in ecstasy until he came. His ass tightens around Genma's shaft making him come. Genma doubled over Naruto and kissed his shoulders. He calmed his breathing before he straightens out. He pulled out of Naruto slowly extracting a moan out of Naruto. He helped Naruto make it to the bedroom for their second round.

-Lemon End-

The next day Naruto adjusted the seal to let both Genma and Tsunade in, and he also moved it to the living room, so he can spare an embarrassing moment should Tsunade come over and they're doing it, even if it's still possible after what they did last night but at least the seal wasn't in his room anymore, there it had more probability of happen. Genma was in the kitchen making a late breakfast as they went until late in the evening the prior day even waking up a few times during the night and again once this morning. He thanks Kyuubi for his fast healing but he was still a bit unstable on his feet since Genma did know what he was doing. He made his way to the table in the kitchen. They had breakfast as Naruto told him about the seal and how to activate it. Naruto also told Genma that he was going to Tsunade to update her on the seals in his home if she ever needs to and that he was taking the girls for sake and sushi. With that they took a bath separately, knowing that if they took it together then there will be no going out and doing what need to be done. Naruto was done but was waiting on Genma who was still dressing. Naruto's head came up from what he was reading at hearing his name being called by Genma that was coming out of the bedroom, fully dressed in his jounin outfit.

"Naruto."

"Yes, Genma?"

"Do you think we can live together here?"

"It is big enough for a family, so I don't see why not, Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to ask if I can move in, you can put a seal in my home just like it is in yours."

"Sure, after I'm done with the girls I'll head over to your home, you have until then to pack your most precious possession but you better leave some of your clothes on the other side."

"Good, since I don't want to be parted again."

Genma had leaned against the wall when they were talking now walked over to Naruto and kissed him hard on the mouth, a kiss Naruto answered with the same enthusiast.

"Ready to go, mate?"

"Mate?"

"Yes, mate, you didn't see it in a mirror? It happened the first time we made love, I marked you mine after you had marked me as yours. Were you so busy you didn't see the mark on me last night?"

Naruto just moved his orange jumpsuit and bared his neck to the brunet, and true to his word there was a marking at the base of it. Genma moved closer and examine it, he kissed it as he hugged the blond, and the blond moaned and hugged the brunet back. Genma rest his head on Naruto's blond hair. Genma sighed and kissed his head as he stepped back.

"Let's go before I take you again right here."

Naruto nodded. They activated the seal and were once again in the rundown apartment that the village deemed the blond can have. Genma kissed his blond on the forehead before they left the apartment, since technically Naruto is still a minor and a child in the civilians eyes, even though, to shinobi he is already an adult, as the saying goes 'old enough to kill, old enough drink and have fun.' But Genma didn't want to cause Naruto problem so they decided to keep their relationship quiet, the only once that will know will the Tsunade, Jiraiya, Yuugao and Anko. They parted way at the end of the stairs, Genma headed home to pack his things; Naruto went to Tsunade for a check-up and to tell her about the seal at his house. After that Naruto need to find Yuugao and Anko, hopefully he is lucky and they didn't tell anyone yet about his relationship with Genma.

-xXx- TBC -xXx-

 _1212 Words_


	9. Chapter 9

Title: A Curse Or A Blessing?

A Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Not ours, although Darling said he is stealing Sasuke and lock him in his bedroom. *sigh* If any of you need Sasuke, that is probably the best place to search for him.

Pairings: Gen/Naru

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Due to internet problems my Beta is out from here on out, so I apologize for any errors. Remember, please, that English is not my first language. My most loved but not my first.

Summary: Naruto is send on a mission before he heads out with Jiraiya for his two year trip after Sasuke's deflection. He is capture by the enemy and experimented on. During the experiments it was like he was curse but what if the results can be counted as a blessing? YAOI boyxboy MPreg

-xXx- Chapter 9: Examining, Favours And Family-xXx-

Naruto entered Tsunade's office with his mask already on, in other words he entered screaming on top of his lungs.

"Hi Baa-Chan."

Tsunade just hit her head on her desk.

"Let's just go, brat."

Tsunade walked out of the office with Naruto following her dutifully. They went to a secret examining room that was installed for the recuperating of the Hokage and/ or his wife should anything happen to them. Tsunade knew that both of them didn't trust the hospital were the blond is concern, and Tsunade and Naruto wanted to keep this top secret from anyone, and they meant anyone. As Tsunade was examining Naruto, he talked to her about the seal and the decision Genma took. Tsunade was pleasantly surprise by the brunet's decision but she was glad, she has seen the mark on Naruto's neck and she knew what it was. So she knew the devastating blow it would have been to Naruto had the brunet walked out. She knew that had Genma given Naruto the boot, he would have fallen into depression that no one could have gotten him out from, it would've lead him to his death, and to make it worse, even if somehow Naruto made it out of the depression he couldn't marry or mate anyone else, since Genma is his mate. From the moment they bit each other Naruto's body change only reacting to Genma's, should anyone try they would not get any reaction, not anymore. Tsunade was finishing up.

"It seems they made an organ that can reproduce; I will know more when you or Jiraiya decipher the seals on it. Either way you are one month and two weeks along, in other words six weeks. You need to take care not to hit your stomach area since we don't know what all can happen. On another note, I can have Kakashi release the seal that Orochimaru put on the Kyuubi but I must be present just in case, since we don't know what the Kyuubi chakra will do to your new organ or your child."

"Thanks, Baa-Chan. Can we do that tomorrow?"

"Sure, Kakashi should be finished with his task by then."

Naruto nodded and left the examining room, Tsunade stayed behind to write a report of her findings.

Naruto walked over to Anko's favourite bar where they serve dango, there he found her with Yuugao, Kurenai and Hana. He walked over.

"Good day, ladies. Can I borrow Yuugao and Anko for a moment?"

Kurenai and Hana just nodded, they couldn't believe that Naruto had another volume other than loud and extremely loud or that he had some manners. The mention ladies stood and followed him.

"Ladies, I need a huge favour."

"Depends, Gaki."

Naruto made a barrier so that whatever is said cannot be heard by anyone.

"I need you to stay quiet, if it's possible, about me and Genma. Normally, it would not have been a problem but me being the jinjuuriki, well, let's just say, the village won't be happy that I found some resemblance of happiness. Besides that it's attached to an S-rank secret. When I was under the care of Orochimaru, they did something to me, and right now I'm pregnant with Genma's child, or at least I hope he is Genma's. Kabuto did say that he used the semen that was in me, and as far as I know Genma's was the only semen present at that time. Either way this can under NO circumstances come to light or the village will kill him. Remember to them I am only a demon. I will be going on a supposed three year training trip with Jiraiya; I will be giving birth outside of the village. Genma is coming with me. I want this child to live, I can have a family, but that can only be possible if you help me."

The girls let what Naruto told them sink in. They had no problem with being quiet.

"When you come back, what will you tell the village?"

"Haven't thought about that, yet. Most likely that we adopted him or something. It all depends on what all happens on this trip. What I do know is if this child survives it would be an honour if the two of you would be his honorary aunts, what do you say?"

"Naru-Chan, that goes without saying."

"Thanks, Yuugao."

"You can count me in, Gaki."

"Thank you, Anko. So, how about that sake and sushi I promised at the beginning of our mission?"

Yuugao just nodded but it was Anko that answer verbally.

"I like the way you think, Gaki."

With all that had to be said done Naruto took down the barrier, the girls went to say their goodbyes to Kurenai and Hana. With that the three took off so Naruto can treat the girls to sake and dango while he gets tea and dango for himself for obvious reasons.

-xXx-

Later that night Naruto and Genma were lying on their bed after another session of love making. Naruto had his head on Genma's chest while he told him everything that had happened that day. Earlier they were too busy and they had company. Anko and Yuugao helped Genma packed, Naruto trusted them with his secret, even went so far to allow the seal to recognize them, now they too can come and go as they please. Naruto told them that they can use the seal in his old apartment if they wanted. Naruto commented that both girls seem happier now. Genma told him how Anko is still somewhat ignored as the blond was during his childhood, even if she is jounin and Yuugao wasn't the same after Hayate's death. But with the prospect of being aunt, well, they are excited. Their mother instincts are going over drive. Naruto smiled at that.

"We have our own family of misfit. Maybe we should invite Ibiki as uncle to complete the set."

"Ohh?"

"Yeah, I know that almost everyone is afraid of him due to his looks and job, but Anko commented that he is very kind underneath all that strictness."

"Maybe you're right. If someone can do it, I think it's probably you."

"Let's hope so."

Genma kissed the blond on the forehead, the blond sighed in contentment. He will protect his family, no matter what. His family is growing day by day. Naruto last thought were on his brother-like friend outside of the village. That it was high time he contacted him and do away with Akatsuki. He is not going to put his child on the planet where they were still a threat, he knew Genma and Jiraiya won't understand but they won't know until it's too late. He needed to act now that he can still use his chakra, before he becomes too big to even move.

' _It's time, Nii-San'_

-xXx- TBC -xXx-

 _1143 Words_


	10. Chapter 10

Title: A Curse Or A Blessing?

A Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Not ours, although Darling said he is stealing Sasuke and lock him in his bedroom. *sigh* If any of you need Sasuke, that is probably the best place to search for him.

Pairings: Gen/Naru

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Due to internet problems my Beta is out from here on out, so I apologize for any errors. Remember, please, that English is not my first language. My most loved but not my first.

Summary: Naruto is send on a mission before he heads out with Jiraiya for his two year trip after Sasuke's deflection. He is capture by the enemy and experimented on. During the experiments it was like he was curse but what if the results can be counted as a blessing? YAOI boyxboy MPreg

-xXx- Chapter 10: Confiding and Planning -xXx-

The next day Naruto decided to confide in the Hokage. So he made his way to the Hokage tower. He entered with his mask on, which is until he closes the door. The second the door was close the mask fell off. Tsunade who gave Naruto his attention when he screamed his greeting saw the change, and she knew it was time for something serious. And it was confirmed when Naruto turned and bowed, while greeting.

"Hokage-sama."

"Uzumaki, what can I do for you this morning?"

"Hokage-sama, permission to put a barrier around the room?"

"Granted."

While they trust what was said between them won't go out of the room, or spread around by the ANBU that were posted outside but Danzo and some other spies are getting bolder in the last years. Plus thanks to Naruto's Nii-San, the blond knows about Zetsu and his mode of spying. The barrier Naruto uses is even Zetsu-proof. Once the barrier was up. Naruto explained to the older blond the situation. Once she was up to speed on his thoughts. While the younger blond was letting all the information he just gave her sink in, he opened his jacket and put it on the back of a chair, took out a scroll with food sealed in and decided to prepare tea and some delicacies for them.

"While I understand and agree with you that it is high time your Nii-san comes home, and that we put Danzo in his place, while also killing the rest of Akatsuki, I don't want you to do it."

Naruto was about to protest but Tsunade raised her hand palm forward in the universal sign for stop.

"I know you want to do it, and maybe you will have some role to play but let's call in someone to help us plan how we will go about this. A man both of us trust."

Naruto nodded, trusting Tsunade's decision. He took down his barrier, and Tsunade called Shizune in. As they were waiting for the man Tsunade asked for they were catching up on personal matters.

"Tsunade, I want to rebuild the Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan."

"Ohh, and how are you going about this?"

"I talked to Kyuubi about this since I was young. I can share both chakra and some blood with someone I trust. It's how _he_ became my Nii-San. It's a special way of adopting someone into the family, it's the demon way, and since I have the Kyuubi inside of me, it makes it possible for me to do it. When I adopt someone into to clan I gave the person my blood and chakra willingly at the same time, if it works the person will get a tattoo of a tiny fox that has nine tails with a spiral and thunder, Kyuubi said that the fox represents him, since he is a part of me, the spiral is the Uzumaki Clan symbol and the Thunder represents the Namikaze part. They mixed in, between the tails you get the spiral and thunder, it would seemed that the tails curled around them. Once I gave this to someone they are my family by choice and blood. If you agree, we can rebuild the clan with this. If Anko and Yuugao agree to this, I can start by adding them to the clan."

"I see no problem. Ask them and let me know. Are there any other prospect?"

"Maybe if I can get him to open up, maybe Ibiki. Then I have two Nee-San and two Nii-San."

"Now that you mention Anko I remember something. Anko came by after you left the first day back from your mission and ask if you really are a seal master, and if there is a possibility that you can unseal the curse seal?"

"I'll have to see it, and check it before I can do anything but it is possible since no seal is unbreakable, difficult but never impossible. I'll check it out when I leave from here."

"You will keep me posted on this."

"Of course, Hokage-Sama."

Naruto gave her a smile, they were about to change the topic when there was a knock on the door. Tsunade told the one knocking to enter. The door opened and the person leaned in the opening looking inside. Once he saw the Hokage looking seriously at him, and he spotted the blond without his mask he knew he was in for a long day.

"Mendokuse."

"Come now, Shikaku, is that that anyway to greet your favourite student?"

"You mean my most troublesome and only student?"

While Naruto and Shikaku banter, Tsunade smiled at them and let them. Shikaku made his way in, while closing the door. Once the door was closed, Naruto remade the barrier. Now Shikaku was sure he was in for a long, long day, and with Naruto in the mix he knew it will be tiring too.

"What a drag."

"Come now, Nara."

"Hai, Hai, Hokage-Sama."

As Shikaku sit down in the empty chair next to Naruto, Naruto hand him a cup of tea and a sandwich. He took it and gives Naruto a nod in thanks. They filled him in while he eats. After they were done, his mind going over all the possibilities, weighing their pros and cons. Before he talked.

"I would have to agree and disagree with both of you. Before all, congrats on the baby, Naruto-Kun, although it will be a drag having another one of you running around." Shikaku sighed.

"The wife would be happy to know once she finds out. It certainly won't be from me. I can already hear the exciting squeal she will let out the second she knows. She thinks of you as a son, and she knows you're gay, so she knew she will never get grandchildren from you."

Naruto smiled a devilish smile.

"You know that when she finds out that I, the one she didn't expect is giving her gran-children, is making her a grand-ma before Shikamaru, she will be on his case with more determination..."

Shikaku shrugged. He just shake his head knowing what the blond said is true. Nothing he can do about it, Shikamaru will have to deal with it. That is before the blond keep going.

"...And if Shikamaru doesn't give her a grand-child she will want a child again."

Now Shikaku straighten in his chair, and blinked before going white, realizing where Naruto was going with this.

' _Oh, hell no.'_

But even as that thought passed in his mind, he knew the blond was correct again.

"Mendokuse."

Tsunade just grinned and Naruto shakes his head. Shikaku put a fist in front of his mouth and coughed in it.

"Let's get back to business."

"Way to change the subject, Nara. But you're right."

The Hokage also straighten in her chair. Naruto threw the Nara one last smug smile before he leaned forwards, also entering business-mode. They discussed the plan well into the day, going after every factor they could think of. Naruto was given his missions for the next years that he will be with Jiraiya. He will be gone until the missions are completed. His team-mates will be Jiraiya, Genma and his Nii-San. And it will be kept under-wraps until he is returning, because he is coming home with his Nii-San, they will deal with Danzo then. And since only the three knows, Danzo has no way to prepare. Naruto was instructed to inform his other teammates once they were outside of the village and under a Zetsu-proof barrier.

-xXx- TBC -xXx-

 _1258 Words_


	11. Chapter 11

Title: A Curse Or A Blessing?

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne and Shikamarunaruto (now known as xxXKiba-kunXxx)

Disclaimer: Not Ours, although Darling said he is stealing Sasuke and lock him in his bedroom. *sigh* If any of you need Sasuke, that is probably the best place to search for him.

Pairings: Gen/Naru

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Beta: Shikamarunaruto

Summary: Naruto is sending on a mission before he heads out with Jiraiya for his two year trip after Sasuke's deflection. He is capture by the enemy and experimented on. During the experiments it was like he was curse but what if the results can be counted as a blessing? YAOI boyxboy MPreg

-xXx- Chapter 11: Anko's Seal And Sisters To Be? -xXx-

When Naruto finally exited the Hokage tower the sun was already setting giving the sky a red-and orange-ish colour. He went in search of the Snake Princess. He found her in her favourite bar eating dango as usual.

"Yo, Anko. I heard you had something for me to check. Want to come with me so I can have a look at it."

Anko stopped mid bite. She took the stick out of her mouth and nodded. Naruto went to the bar to pay her dango and make it to go with three extra portion added. One for him, Genma and Anko, one each. Anko finished the one she was eating on the way to Naruto's public apartment. Once they were inside they made their way to his room. Next they were in the living room of Naruto's secret apartment. Naruto set the dango in the kitchen, while Anko made herself at home on his couch. Genma came out of their bedroom, wearing casual clothing.

"Evening, Anko."

"Hey, Gen."

"What brings you here?"

"Naru-Chan is going to take a look at the curse seal."

"Ah, hope he can do something about it for you."

"Hope so, too."

Naruto came out of the kitchen.

"There is dango in the kitchen. One serving each. Genma, if possible, can you cook while I take a look at Anko's seal."

Genma nodded. Naruto passed the brunette stopping long enough to give him a greeting kiss, one that heated very quickly until they heard someone cough. They turn to Anko. Genma with a dumbfounded face with an idiotic smile, while Naruto just smirk a sexy smile.

"Let's go, Anko."

With that Anko followed Naruto to the room he made especially for sealing's. As Genma was putting the finishing touches to their dinner, Naruto and Anko came out from the room. Naruto looked pissed off.

"What happened?"

"That bastard is death when I see him. To butcher a seal like, it makes me sick. He tried and failed to fused a demon marking with some external juggernaut chakra, a piece of his soul and fuinjutsu. It's sick."

Anko who was hearing this for the first time was freaked out. To know she carries a piece of his soul, it's disgusting on the highest level.

"Naruto, I want that freak out, please tell me you can do it."

" .Anko."

Naruto stressed every word, so they can get through to her. Anko took a few big breaths trying to calm herself down, at least long enough to hear what the blond had to say.

"I can help you but I need Kyuubi's help, and for that Kakashi need to unseal the block on me. Once that is gone and I talked it over with Kyuubi, I may be able to take it off. The reason no one could have help you until now is because they don't have the knowledge about demon mating mark."

Anko just nodded. Naruto looked at Anko

"I promise you, Anko, it will work out, okay? Remember you're not alone anymore."

Anko calmed down and give Naruto a shy smile and nodded her head.

"Now that that's settled, I finished making dinner, so let's eat."

The three of them headed to the dinner room

Once they were finished dinning they moved to the living room. Naruto summoned a messenger toad.

"Tsuki, I need you to find Yuugao and tell her I need to see her in the safest place in Konoha. Got all that?"

Gamatsuki nodded and poof out of the room. They sat enjoying the quiet atmosphere while they waited for Yuugao, not that they needed to wait long before Naruto felt the seal on the house activate.

Yuugao arrived and sat down with them.

"Naru-Chan, you ask for me?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you and Anko something important."

Genma put his hand on Naruto's shoulder as a show of support.

"As you both know I am the last Namikaze-Uzumaki, I want to rebuild the clan by adoption."

The girls' eyebrow rose.

"With the Hokage's permission I now can. And with that being said I want to ask both of you if you would like to become part of my family officially since I see you both as sisters already."

The girls were astonished. Anko having nothing to lose accepted eagerly. While Yuugao took a while to balance to pros and cons of what Naruto was asking but in the end she also agreed. After that they kept late into the night talking about the details and going over the plan Naruto had for the future.

-xXx-

The next morning Naruto woke up in the comfortable embrace of Genma. He slowly got out so not to wake him, he went to the bathroom for a shower. Before he finished Genma joined him. They washed each other. Genma was still half asleep so they didn't do anything. Naruto made breakfast while Genma was finishing up and getting dressed. As they were eating, they were planning all that needs to be done for the day. Genma did the dishes while Naruto went to change into his uniform, which would be the orange blob he uses for his loud-mouthed idiot mask. He came back and gives Genma a kiss before heading out. He made his way to the Hokage. Once he was there he asked permission for a soundproof barrier, once the barrier is up after being granted permission. Once the barrier is up he report his finding on Anko's seal and he told her that the girls accepted to become part of his clan.

"So when is the adoption process happening?"

"As soon as Kyuubi agrees."

"Talking about Kyuubi, I received the traffic report from last night; it says that Kakashi arrived around midnight from his mission."

"I'll get right to it."

"Then you are dismissed."

Naruto bow undid the barrier and went on his hunt for a certain silver haired shinobi.

Naruto found Kakashi on some random roof reading his favourite 'book'.

"Good day, Kakashi."

Kakashi lazily raised a hand, not commenting on the lack of honorific but his eyes scanning and alert. Naruto handed Kakashi a scroll. Kakashi closed his book and took the scroll from his former student and read it. It was an order from the Hokage, he sighs.

"Raise your shirt and circulate some chakra."

Naruto did as Kakashi asked. When the seal was visible Kakashi made some hand-sign and hit Naruto's seal undoing what Orochimaru did. He wasn't as good as Jiraiya so he couldn't do it hand-sign-less Naruto fell unconscious, Kakashi caught him before he fell down and took him to his apartment. Once he was tucked Naruto in, he left.

-xXx-

As Naruto was unconscious he visit Kurama in his mindscape, after Kakashi undid Orochimaru's seal that separated them. He was updating Kurama on all that happened from when he was cut off to the present. When he came to the part of his pregnancy Kyuubi reacted immediately,

" **WHAT?"**

"I'm pregnant."

Kyuubi uses his chakra to run a diagnosis to confirm this. Once this was done he uses some of his chakra to create a barrier around the growing fetus for its safety. When finished Kyuubi sighed.

"Only you."

-xXx- TBC -xXx-

 _1306 Words_


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Curse Or A Blessing?

A Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Not Ours, although Darling said he is stealing Sasuke and lock him in his bedroom. *sigh* If any of you need Sasuke, that is probably the best place to search for him.

Pairings: Gen/Naru

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Due to internet problems my Beta is out from here on out, so I apologize for any errors. Remember, please, that English is not my first language. My most loved but not my first.

Summary: Naruto is sending on a mission before he heads out with Jiraiya for his two year trip after Sasuke's deflection. He is capture by the enemy and experimented on. During the experiments it was like he was curse but what if the results can be counted as a blessing? YAOI boyxboy MPreg

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Kyuubi Talking"**

' **Kyuubi Thinking'**

-xXx- Chapter 12: Unsealings, sisters and Jiraiya is back -xXx-

Naruto chuckles and went on. Kyuubi release a mighty angry roar at the information about Anko's curse seal. Cursing he swore not only will he take the seal of Anko but he will be butchering the snake. Naruto told him of his future plans. Kyuubi told him that the fetus was protected by him thus advised Naruto against using much of his chakra. Naruto agreed and left his mindscape only to wake up in his apartment. He walked over to the seal, so he can go home. Genma was out on a C-rank mission and will be back at the latest tomorrow night and at the earliest tomorrow morning so tonight he is alone. Not liking that idea he called Anko and Yuugao over. Once they were there Naruto told them about the adoption marking and Anko's seal. He then asked them again if they still wanted to be part of his clan. Once they accepted. He told them that first thing they need to do is get rid of Anko's seal. Naruto asked Yuugao if she can either cook or get them something to eat since both Naruto and Anko will be tired from the unsealing. Yuugao got right to it.

-xXx-

Naruto and Anko went to the sealing room. While Anko undresses, Naruto was preparing all the needed equipment. Once that was done Naruto knocked Anko out, so she doesn't feel anything during the process, because it will be too painful. Naruto painted a complex seal on the floor and then he placed Anko right in the middle of it.

"Ready, Kurama?"

Hearing an agreeing humph Naruto began the hand signs as well as channeling enough of his and Kurama's chakra, so they can overpower the seal, breaking the seal and pulling the piece of Orochimaru's soul out of it. Once it was out, Kurama came forth and destroy the piece of soul, so it doesn't go back to Orochimaru with the information it has collected through the years. They knew that it's destruction will alert Orochimaru of the unsealing since at the moment of it's destruction Orochimaru will feel just like he did when his arms' soul was ripped out by the shinigami. But it was either that or let the piece of soul escape with all the information. It was an exhausting process which lasted about two hours. Naruto woke Anko up after it was done. Anko commented on the heaviness of her body as she was redressing. Naruto explained that it was due to the process it went through as he was cleaning up. He also explained what all that has happened in as little details as possible. Anko nodded in understandment. Once they were done they left the room, slightly leaning on each other. Yuugao saw them come out and moved to help them to the living room. Naruto asked Yuugao if she can get them some orange juice. After a while Naruto and Anko felt a bit better the group of three moved to the dinning room to eat. After hearing that Naruto was alone that night and looking at time Anko and Yuugao decided to stay the night. They slept together in the masters bedroom , cuddling.

-xXx-

Next morning Genma arrived home to find them like that. He silently left them like that and went to the kitchen to get breakfast started. While he was gathering the ingredients, Yuugao woke up and showered. After she was done with her morning ritual, she went to the kitchen to start breakfast and found Genma had already started, so she decided to help him with it. They work silently and efficiently. The smell of breakfast woke the other two up. They all sat down to eat their breakfast while making small talk and catching Genma up on all that had happened in his absent. After breakfast Naruto send a toad to Tsunade, asking her to come over, since she had commented about wanting to be present for the marking. After she arrived and was updated, Naruto proceed with the adoption marking. He filled two slim wine glass with his blood, only a third of the glass. As the girls were drinking it Naruto puts his hand on their shoulders and forced a bit of his and Kurama's chakra in their system. A tattoo formed on their left wrist on the inside right on top of the pulse. With that they were officially Uzumaki-Namikaze, Anko and Uzumaki-Namikaze, Yuugao. Tsunade made it even more binding with the paper works for adoption. Genma bear witness to all. When all was said and done, Anko decided to move in with them, feeling more secure there then in her own apartment since she also isn't well liked in the village due to her being Orochimaru's apprentice. Yuugao decided she can wait until the compound was ready. Tsunade has given them the Senju compound since she and Shizune had their own house. Tsunade couldn't handle living in the empty compound, so it was just sitting there collecting dust. Besides it was technically still in the family since the Uzumaki's and the Senju's were cousins. Tsunade told Naruto that while he and Genma was out on the mission the three of them with the help of Shizune will make the compound livable again. Naruto told them that when he comes back he'll put up the protective seals and then they can all move in, all six of them, if nobody else gets added on later.

"Six?" Tsunade asks.

"Yeah, Yuugao-Nee, Anko-Nee, Nii-San, Genma, The child and I. Six."

"Oh."

They were talking when a seal alert went off. Naruto walked over to see which one, it was the one he had put on the gates to alert him when Jiraiya arrives back to the village. He let Tsunade know that the pervert was back. She told them to move the party to her office and wait for him. When they arrived she told an ANBU to get Shikaku and Shikamaru for her. Tsunade decided to include Shikamaru in all of this, he was one of three that Naruto trust that was the same age, the other two being Shino and Choji. The Nara entered only to look at the party and let simultaneously their favorite word out.

"Troublesome."

Making Naruto laugh and the others chuckled. Naruto made a barrier. And they caught Shikamaru up on everything. Naruto let the barrier down when he felt Jiraiya coming close to the window. Jiraiya entered via the window but stop mid greeting. Jiraiya knew something was up when he entered and found them all including one Nara Shikaku and his son in the room, Shikamaru was in his thinking stance so he was more cautious. His suspicions were confirm when he close the window, since Naruto puts a barrier around the room. They finished updating Shikamaru and updating Jiraiya. To say Jiraiya was surprise would be a lie. Naruto explained his Nii-San's situation. They all agreed he needs to come home. Tsunade made the arrangements. They would be leaving the next night at around one.

-xXx- TBC -xXx-

1224 Words


	13. Chapter 13

A Curse Or A Blessing

-xXx- Chapter 13: Message and Nii-San. -xXx-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Kyuubi Talking"**

' **Kyuubi Thinking'**

When the meeting ended, Naruto had stayed behind to write a letter. Tsunade had offer their fastest bird but Naruto declined saying he had a special way to send it. Tsunade agree to let him handle it, so Naruto left the Hokage building. He was walking towards to Hokage mountain when he felt someone following him. He made a clone with out hand sign or smoke and bit further up in the ally next to the road he was walking on. Said clone had transformed himself into an ally cat, now normally this is not possible for anyone but Naruto had years of practice. He makes the smoke and sound when he is in team training, but that is because of his mask. He can do things with clone that most didn't even know was possible but he kept all of this quiet. It was one of his ace under his sleeves. He walked on by the ally not even making eye contact with the 'street cat' that was sitting there on a barrel. The street cat kept watch until the person following Naruto walked by. The cat saw that the person was using a bit of chakra to remain silent and leaving no footprint, but what kept the cat's attention was the blank expression on his face and the heavy smell of blood, the cat came to one conclusion, ROOT ANBU, meaning Danzo. When the follower walked on by without even a glance at him, the cat waited until the follower was far, he hissed and dispelled. Naruto getting the information hissed quietly. He knew Danzo had his hidden agenda, one that included a mindless Kyuubi Jinchuriki weapon under his thumb, as if. Naruto walked until he was in the forest behind the Hokage mountain. There the follower attacked him. But Naruto caught him off guard by expecting him. Because of that advantage Naruto had time to devise a plan that cost the root agent his life. he burned the corpse before making his way to stand on his father's head. He moved back his sleeved of his right jacket, to see a summoning tattoo, he smile tenderly at the tattoo and what it stand for. He bit his left thumb until it bled, he passed the bleeding thumb on the tattoo, while also using a bit of chakra. There was a cloud and a pop sound, when he felt the familiar weight on his arms.

"Hi, Kuro, how have you been?"

When the smoke cleared there was a raven sitting on his arm. He brought his arm closer to his body, while running his left hand on the raven's feather in a petting motion. The raven cackled and moved his head un and down. Naruto smiled at this.

"Heh, you've been good, huh? How is Nii-San?"

Again the raven cackled but this time he moved his head side to side.

"Not good, ka? Don't worry, Kuro, I'm heading out to bring him home and hopefully Baa-Chan can make him better, what do you say? You agree with this?"

The raven just moved his up and down.

"Good. I like having your approval when it comes to Nii-San since he is important of both of us. Listen, Kuro, I'm going to sen Nii-San a message as fast as possible, think you are up to the challenge?"

The raven cackled and peck Naruto's hand.

"Heh, have I insulted you with my doubts, Kuro? Gomen, I know you can, I just was trying to make a joke."

The rave cackled again.

"Yeah, yeah, It's a joke I will not do again. Here."

Kuro turned around so Naruto can tie the letter he wrote on Kuro's back. Once it was secured on his back, Naruto raised the arm that Kuro was standing on, in a sign for him to get going. Kuro being a summon can use chakra, and he use just that to move fast and to try and sense his bonded summoner. It's a special bond between him and Naruto's Nii-San.

After three days, only stopping to recharge, he cackled at the raven haired bonded. Itachi raised his arms, so Kuro can land. Itachi smiled since the only other person that can use Kuro was Naruto. He took the letter that was on Kuro's back. Kuro moved to the closest tree, so he can rest a bit in case Itachi needed him for a reply. Itachi smile at his raven before he opened the letter so he can read it. It only had three sentence but Itachi knew what they meant.

' _It's time. I am coming for you, Nii-San. Hang on._

 _N-U,N'_

Itachi smiled, it seems his Otouto his keeping his words. He had told Naruto all that happened all those years ago, but he made the blond promise not to tell Sasuke. But in return Naruto made Itachi promise that should the time come and his plan failed, that Itachi would agree with Naruto should he ask for him to come back. Naruto knew Itachi's plan was for Sasuke to kill him, bringing honor back to the Uchiha name but since Sasuke left the village, all of Itachi's plans were ruined. He knew Naruto would act before Sasuke. Naruto was smarter of the two. It was one of the reasons the like the blond haired sunshine. It seems he was heading home soon. Although he never had hope of surviving this ordeal but he will let his fate in the hands of Naruto. He knew things will come out just alright.

"Kisame, it's time. We are meeting my adopted Otouto. Kuro, you can head home, I'll be meeting him myself."

Kuro cackled but dispelled himself. Kisame smirked at Itachi's words. Itachi knew Kisame hadn't wanted to join Akatsuki but it was either join or be hunted by them, so Itachi had talk Kisame into helping him, if the times come, to crush Akatsuki. The blue male had agreed. They begin walking in the direction of Konoha, much to Kisame curiosity, but he didn't commented on it.

After about one day and a half walking, Itachi and Kisame felt three strong chakras moving there direction, all three stopped just behind the tree line. Itachi stood still in the middle of the clearing, while Kisame prepared for a fight. Itachi raised a hand stopping the blue man. A voice both of them very well clinked in the clearing.

"Heh, Nii-San, I didn't know your relationship was of this sort."

Naruto walked out of the tree line. Itachi's eye narrowed at this comment. Naruto caught the look and shrugged.

"I'll have you know, Blondie, that I'm straight."

"Sure, what ever you say, fish-stick."

Kisame growled at what Naruto called him.

"Enough."

They both snapped there head toward Itachi, gulped but nodded.

"Now, Naruto, explain."

"Uhm... A few things happened, so I had to ensure that by the time I'm no longer able to fight nothing happens."

"No longer able to fight?"

Itachi raise an eyebrow as he repeated that part of the sentence in question form. Naruto looked very, and I mean very uncomfortable. Itachi just stared him down.

"Yeah, Uhm... Something happen and in a few months I will no longer be able to fight."

-xXx- TBC -xXx-

1290 Words


	14. Chapter 14

A Curse Or A Blessing

-xXx- Chapter 14: Nii-San finds out, Clan business & First Akatsuki killed. -xXx-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Kyuubi Talking"

'Kyuubi Thinking'

-xXx-

Itachi just keep staring, as Naruto a nervously laugh, while scratching behind his head. At this gesture Itachi's eyes narrowed. But he didn't say anything, because he knew Naruto will know what he wanted.

"Will it help if I say it's Orochimaru's fault?"

Itachi stiffen at the name, giving Naruto once over before crossing his arms before his body, in a sign for the blond to come out and say it, no matter what no more game. Naruto sighed, but shrugged. Kisame wanting to insert something opened his mouth, and what came out made Naruto choke on his saliva.

"What, Blondie, you got yourself pregnant?"

Itachi's head snapped towards the blue male only to snap back at Naruto when he heard choking sound. Naruto looked absolutely bleak. Kisame also give Naruto a once over because of his reaction.

"What? Seriously?"

After asking this, and seeing Naruto's blush, Kisame just started to laugh. Itachi walked over to Naruto and around him.

"Who?"

"My mate."

"When?"

"We were ambushed the day after our mating."

"How?"

"New experiment he needed since little brother dear is as gay as they come. Sasuke can't even get it up in presence of a female."

"Why?"

"He said it was a case of wrong place and wrong time."

"Hn, foolish Otouto?"

"Hmm... Pregnant now by him"

"Willing?"

"As if"

"Hn"

Itachi wasn't happy with what he knew now knew. Oh, he was livid. Orochimaru had taken both his brothers and impregnate them. He will kill the snake if it's the last thing he did. Kisame had stopped laughing by the third question and was looking disturbed and fascinated at the same time. Itachi took a breath in, hold did for two second before silently let it out. He patted Naruto on the head. Naruto let a breath out; he didn't know he was holding.

"Otouto, why are you out of the village if...?"

He let the question unfinished.

"They would try to killing the unborn child. A male giving birth? That very same male being the hated because of the demon? Kill offspring. Besides your leader went for the Kyuubi when my mother was giving birth, and should they still be around when I am giving birth, we risk a repeat of history. So it's me or them, and I prefer if it was them that did the dying this time around."

Itachi nodded his head.

"How long do we have?"

"Two to three months. The earlier the better, since we need to handle Danzo, again. He had some of his agents tailing me, again. But that will be part three of our mission, and that is after the birthing of this baby."

Naruto said as he laid a hand on his stomach. Itachi didn't like this. It means Danzo is looking for a way to subdue Naruto again so he can have his ultimate weapon, again. Last time he tried Itachi had killed most of Danzo's roots when they had attacked the blond, making Danzo back off before he could be discover.

"Uchiha Itachi & partner, you are hereby offer asylum by Konoha should this mission be a success. It's a three part mission. Will you accept?"

Itachi hn'ed but nodded, Kisame shrugged before saying.

"Sure, why not?"

"Good. First meet the rest of the team; we will be under leader of the Gama Sanin, Jiraiya, with me as second in command, and Shiranui Genma."

When Naruto said the names they stepped out of the woods. Jiraiya just leaned against the tree in sight of the others, while Genma walked over to Naruto. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Before we continue with the mission, Nii-San, I would like you to meet my mate, Gen, meet my Nii-San, ex-ANBU captain, Uchiha Itachi."

They sized each other up first before they shake hands. Kisame also sized the brunette up at the word mate. He, too, shake Genma's hand. Naruto turned serious again as he begin stating the mission.

"First part is the hunting and killing of all Akatsuki members that present any and all threat to Konoha and the Jinchurikis. Second Part will be escorting me, and guarding me during the time I am outside, until the day we head back. Once we are inside of Konoha, the third part will be in vigor, the assassination of one Shimura Danzo. After that Itachi's name will be cleaned and will be re-instated."

"The Uchiha's..."

"I know, Nii-San, that is why, Uchiha Itachi, I, Namikaze-Uzumaki, Naruto, would like to extend a proposal to you. Uchiha Itachi, would you be willing to leave the Uchiha name behind and be adopted by me into the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan? Would you be willing to become my brother by blood?"

Itachi was moved. Naruto knew he didn't want to revive the Uchiha, nor carry the Uchiha name. He nodded, his expression not changing, but Naruto knew Itachi long enough to see the softening of his eyes.

"Good, we will do the adoption once I give birth, since Kurama is protecting the baby, and I need his chakra mixed in with mine during the adoption. But from here on Uchiha, Itachi is no more, in its place I give you Namikaze-Uzumaki, Itachi. Wear the name with pride, Nii-San."

Itachi nodded, before he was hugged by Naruto. Kisame was feeling left out, but was happy for the black haired, they have been partners for years, so he knew that the raven was lonely and slowly drowning in his guilt of killing his clan. But Kisame knew now that the raven will be getting better, with the help of his blond baby brother.

"Of course, Kisame the offer is extended to you as well. Not as brother, more like a cousin, of course. Should you be interested?"

Kisame thought he was being left out, but Naruto had not forgotten about his existence.

"Sure."

He smirked; happy he had a clan again to call his own, again, after his original was killed in the bloodline massacre in Kiri.

-xXx-

They had set camp for the night. Naruto excuse himself for a moment, only to hunt Zetsu, who was filming the blond. No one knew that with Kurama help he had learned to keep in tune with the nature's chakra, so he felt the second Zetsu came in range. Naruto faked going to behind a tree to take a leaked and waited. The minute Zetsu presented himself to catch a better view of the blond, Naruto strikes. When Naruto had felt Zetsu, he had secretly and silently begins the gather Nature's chakra, the only one to notice was the other one that uses the sennin mode, thus Jiraiya, but he had not commented on it. Zetsu was caught off guard, when Naruto send a rasen-shuriken in his body, destroying it on a cellular level. Then Naruto seal the rest, letting nothing escape, not even a strand of hair. He smiled and walked back over to the camp.

"You took your time there, Naru-Chan."

Jiraiya was standing just a little off the camp in Naruto's way back.

"Had a pest problem to take care off first."

"And did you?"

"Yeah" He threw a sealing scroll to Jiraiya.

"Will you burn that for me? I really have to take a leak now."

Naruto moved behind the tree to take a leak while Jiraiya walked back to camp, when he passes by the fire he threw the scroll that Naruto had given him earlier in it. And so the hunting of Akatsuki had begun.

-xXx- TBC -xXx-

1249 Words

AN: This Chapter was Beta'd by Wolfmoon30, thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

A Curse Or A Blessing

-xXx- Chapter 15: Hunting of Akatsuki-xXx-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Kyuubi Talking"

'Kyuubi Thinking'

-xXx-

The next day they set out after having breakfast. Naruto had crackers and fresh tea, so he doesn't get nauseated. Kisame was walking in front talking to the self proclaim super pervert, Itachi and Naruto in the middle, Naruto was catching the sharingan wielder up to date, and Genma was in the back, guarding the blonde and watching said blondes ass. They were walking towards the border of Iwa were the immortals were keeping eyes on the two Jinchurikis Iwa had. After Itachi and Kisame told Jiraiya all of what they knew of the other members of Akatsuki. Including one supposedly Uchiha Madara. With the gather info Jiraiya made his plan. First to go were the immortals or as Kisame calls them the zombie combo, Kazuku and Hidan, second to go will be the art duo, Akasuna no Sasori and Deidara, then the figure heads of Akatsuki, Pain and Konan, lastly 'Uchiha Madara'. After two days on high speed, they pushed down their chakra output, so they couldn't sense them. Kazuku was already alerted of their arrival, so their ambushed almost didn't work. But Naruto was not known as unpredictable for nothing. He devised a plan on the spot. He attacked Hidan first, making him mad enough to attack without precaution, Itachi used the diversion to attack Kazuku, Kisame joined Itachi, and together they manage to take two of the five hearts Kazuku had. Jiraiya and Genma had joined Naruto, thanks to Itachi and Kisame they knew not to get sliced by Hindan's scythe. After Itachi and Kisame had taken the third heart out they exchanged partners. Itachi and Kisame were now attacking Hidan, while Naruto, Jiraiya and Genma attacked Kazuku. Jiraiya caught Kazuku off guard, taking one of Kazuku's hearts out. In his shock, Genma uses this to take another one out, leaving Kazuku with only one. Naruto had stayed behind and charge a Rasenshuriken up, once it was done, he waited for an opening, which Genma and Jiraiya made very quickly for him. That's when he attacked, killing Kazuku, he took damage on a cellular level. Naruto sealed all of the evidence of Kazuku, just like he did with Zetsu. He put the scroll in his pouch. He turned to see that Jiraiya and Genma had joined Itachi and Kisame in attacking Hidan. Naruto summon a medium size but matured toad and ask to wash Hidan in oil. When that was done, Itachi and Genma joined a fire attack, and Naruto made it bigger with a wind attack. Together they burn Hidan to a crisp. After the fire died down Naruto sealed Hidan like he did the other two, and stashed to scroll next to Kazuku's in the same pouch. After that Jiraiya buried the spilled blood deep underground with an earth jutsu. They started to move in the direction of Suna, were the art duo were stationed. But they moved slowly as they were tired of the battle. At sundown they made camp, Itachi made fire while Jiraiya and Genma were pitching the tent; Naruto was setting the security seals while Kisame was hunting the food. After they were done eating Genma made Naruto his tea. They were sitting by the fire when Naruto took the two scrolls that had the immortal duo and threw them in the fire. Itachi's eyebrow raised up in question. Naruto saw this and decided to answer the unsaid question.

"This way no one can get their DNA, in case they someone knows a way to revive them, like snake-pedo did with the first and second Hokage a few months back."

Itachi nodded in understandment.

-xXx-

By the end of the second week since they met they were arriving were the art duo were station. While Kazuku was aware of their arrival, Sasori was more detailed informed. He knew who to expect but he didn't report it since he was so sure he can handle them. This was his first and second mistake, first not letting the others know they were being hunted, and the second underestimating the team hunting them. Sasori was so sure he didn't alert even his blond partner. So Naruto and group caught Deidara unaware when he was using his vision to watch the red haired Jinchuriki. Itachi caught him in Tsukuyomi, and torture the blond until he was brain dead. Naruto sealed the blond's body and stashed it away. And they proceed to attack Sasori together. And while Sasori put a better fight they managed to kill the puppet master, but not without getting heavy injuries, Itachi was slashed in the back, and Genma was poisoned. Naruto raided Sasori's body, and by luck he got the antidote, but they all had minor injuries, so they went to the next little village to be cured and rest. They send word to Tsunade, who dispatched Shizune immediately with Raidou and Anko as escort, to the group's position. While Naruto had found the antidote, it had left a few nasty surprises, nothing Shizune couldn't handle once she was there. They were told that they were not to engage any members of the group, and that Shizune was to heal every single one, that Naruto or Jiraiya would brief them in and debrief them once they were done. Tsunade also told them that they would understand once they made contact. Once they made contact they understand, Naruto brief them in since Jiraiya was sleeping since he used allot of his chakra in the last fight. Naruto told them that either he or Jiraiya would debrief them since the village was now considered unsafe, for now. Until the spies and traitors were either caught or killed. So until further notice, all that they learned was classified as SS-rank secret, with the safety of Konoha on the line. The healing and resting took about two weeks and a half, so they were at the end of the sixth week when they set out towards Ame to deal with Konan and Pein. A week and a quarter later they arrived near the village hidden in the rain. Jiraiya got them in Amegakure. Konan was first to approach them. They would have a heavy battle had Pein not shown his arrogance by sending Konan away. Had he not done that Naruto and gang might have lost, no, they were certain they would have lost. After battling about two hours they had an idea of which path did what, so they devised a plan. First they took out the one that revives the others, then the one that summons, then the one that absorbs the power, and finally they could concentrate on the rest, leaving the main one and the original for last. After a heavy battle Naruto kills the last one and uses one of his rods to find the original. They moved slowly towards the original. Once there Jiraiya tried to talk to the man he once knew as a student, but to no avail. He attacked Jiraiya almost killing him, sending Naruto into a bloodlust that wouldn't be stopped until Nagato was dead. Once that was done Naruto sealed the body, he sends a few clone to do the same to the other paths, while the group recharge. Naruto summoned one of the fastest toads to bring Jiraiya to Shizune, who was not far, just one village over, so the white haired can be healed. The rest will be hunting down Konan. Once they found her, they surprise ambush her, since she was so sure that Nagato wouldn't lose to them. Once she was dead Naruto sealed her body. Once night fell they made camp, once the fire was burning Naruto threw the sealed scrolls into the fire and watch it burn.

-xXx- TBC -xXx-

1306 Words

 _AN: This Chapters was Beta'd by Wolfmoon30, thanks._


	16. Chapter 16

A Curse Or A Blessing

-xXx- Chapter 16: The Last One -xXx-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Kyuubi Talking"

'Kyuubi Thinking'

-xXx-

What Naruto didn't know was that by burning the scroll he was stopping Madara from ever succeeding in extracting the bijus from their host since the ring would forever be lost to him. Every single one is sealed into a different pocket dimension which had the only entrance burned out of existence forever lost to every single body, since not even Madara's technique can get in those dimension. The one that calls himself Madara was pissed, he arrived at their hideout close to Ame but found no one, he tried to contact them through the ring and got nothing, not even Zetsu. He feel they couldn't feel no other ring besides those of Itachi and Kisame, he felt them get closer, thinking they didn't answer since they were already on the way, he decided to wait for them. Normally a shinobi would be cautious but he was sure nothing can touch him, let alone harm him. That was a mistake he won't live to regret. Naruto used a seal he made himself on Jiraiya, Genma and himself before leaving Amegakure. The seal that made it where no one can feel the chakra the wearer just puts out or uses. So anyone who saw them will think they don't have any chakra or that their chakra was bound. Itachi and Kisame enter first in the cave showing the others the way through the maze. Madara saw the five of them and knew what had happen to the others. While they were fighting Naruto, Jiraiya and Genma had stick to hand-to-hand and weapons only, they did not use one jutsu, re-forcing the idea of their chakra being bounded. After a long while of taking a beating the gang was split at each side of Madara, Naruto, Jiraiya and Genma in front and Itachi and Kisame in the back. Madara saw Naruto, Jiraiya and Genma moving through hand seal but thought nothing of it, instead he focused on the traitors, giving the three his back. That was his last mistake. Itachi and Kisame had moved into an attacking position, but didn't attack. Making Madara think they were preparing to attack him heads on, and to keep his eyes on them. he didn't stand a chance, he was hit point blank with all three jutsus in the back. He fell down on his back, he arched upwards, as he saw they had surrounded.

"I can't die, not yet."

"You will not survive." Naruto answer his statement. His face completely blank.

"I promise."

As the light faded from his one visible eye, Itachi doubled over and took the mask off. Jiraiya recognize his student supposedly dead student, and Itachi recognize his cousin. Who would have thought it would have been him. Naruto let Itachi seal away Obito, and let him hold on to it, but reminded him to make his peace with it and after that burn the scroll, but also recommended him to take pictures of Obito's body as proof that he had survive the last shinobi was and that he had chosen to become a traitor. Itachi nodded and he would do just that later that night. As they explore they found the treasury and information, but what made them even more weary was the fabrication on white Zetsu, while it was just in the start processes, they destroyed everything in that room, burned everything in that room except the information they needed to find out other hidden chamber like that, and if any of them were activated. Luckily none had been activated, Obito had written down that the first batch of white Zetsus had not survive the cloning and that they would try again once they had the chakra of one of the nine bijus in their possession. Naruto was glad he decided to hunt the Akatsuki before they got one of the nine, since the information they got from the files stated the powers of the white Zetsus. Naruto didn't want to think what would have happen should they had succeeded, even worse he didn't want to think of all the people that would have died should this plan had work. They hunted every hide out Akatsuki had, they took the treasury and information they could find before burning the place down. The information they found was worth gold because of Sasori's excellent spy network they now had something on all the villages, even theirs. They plan on giving this to Tsunade with 3% of the total find of the treasury. The rest of the treasury would be equally divided between them. Although Jiraiya had tried to hustle Naruto using the 'I-am- your-Sensei-and-Master' card but found himself at the end of four different weapon. He raised his hands in defeat.

-xXx-

With Akatsuki gone Naruto can finally have some kind of peace of mind, they were his biggest concern. Itachi, Kisame and Jiraiya could handle Orochimaru if he decided to make an appearance and Tsunade has a handle on Danzo, by keeping him in the meeting room, with 'dire' situations, so he can only send his root, which was handle by any one of his three bodyguards. They were staying in a hotel for a day before they make their way towards the doctor Tsunade told them to go to. There was a festival going on and Naruto, who was banded from all festivities of Konoha for his safety by the Sandaime, had begged them to stay for it, and they agreed. Naruto and Genma were walking through the sea of people at the festival, Naruto with wonder in his eyes, Genma with a tender look as he sees the child like wonder in his mates eyes. Genma puts an arm around the blond, Naruto stops and looked at him, before smiling up to him. Genma stole a kiss before they start walking again this time they walked in each other embrace, Naruto had put his hand around Genma's back. They had a wonderful time together. Later that night the village had a fireworks show, the group had sat together, Naruto had sat leaned into Genma, and the others were sitting around them. They had small talks getting to know each other.

-xXx-

The night day they made their way to the doctors, they had decided to make camp the next night. About one in the night they all stood up ready to fight. One of Naruto's sensory seals had been trigger, Naruto had woken them all up. They had 10 minutes head start on the intruder. They were all alert, before Naruto sighed and relaxed his stance.

"You should know better than to enter the range of my sensory seals range without letting me know you're coming or flaring your chakra, so I know it's you that is coming."

The rest looked at Naruto for an explanation.

"You better come out before one of them come and get you out by force. They are tense as is."

Still no answer, they all grew tenser, although Genma trusted his mate so relaxed only a bit, this got the intruder to make a sound as if he moved a step forward. Naruto now knew the intruders hesitation.

"Don't worry they won't attack, you just surprise them. Plus we had some exciting adventure after you left."

Now the whole group saw the shadow of the intruder, but cannot figure out who it was, but they trusted Naruto, so they too relaxed a bit.

-xXx- TBC -xXx-

1238 Words


	17. Chapter 17

A Curse Or A Blessing

-xXx- Chapter 17: Panda and surprises -xXx-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Kyuubi Talking"

'Kyuubi Thinking'

-xXx-

"Dammit, Panda, get your ass out before one of them decide to come in and get you."

The intruder came out shyly after being verbally chastised by Naruto. He loved Naruto as a big brother ever since he was saved by the blond.

"Now, Gaara, what brings you here?"

"You. I had a mission close by when I felt you."

"Hmm. Solo mission?"

Gaara nodded. The rest just watch the duo talk.

"Classified?"

Gaara just shrugged. Naruto sighed.

"Is it at least done?"

Gaara nodded.

"Do you have a time limit before you are expected back in the village?"

Gaara shakes his head negative. Naruto sighed again.

"Come, you're sleeping with me and Genma, we'll talk in the morning."

The other took it as a hint and went to their own tent to sleep.

-xXx-

Next morning they sat around the dying camp fire Naruto and Gaara were talking. Naruto was catching Gaara up on all that had happened after they last saw each other and visa verse. The others didn't even know that they were on good terms, let alone talking like the best friends. Genma was surprised since last time he saw the red haired boy was Chunin Exam when the Oto-Suna invasion happened.

"When did Naruto get to be good of friends with the Shukaku's kid?"

Naruto overheard his mate, so he decided to answer him.

"After the Chunin Exam before they made it all the way back to Suna, I had send a clone to rectify Gaara's seal, which was barely holding Shukaku back. The clone found out that there was a priest sealed in with Shukaku and he was driving the biju mad, which in turn was driving Gaara mad, making it impossible to sleep, keeping him isolated. So the clone had told Gaara this and that I would send a new clone with more chakra to rectify this. Instead of sending a clone I had left a blood clone behind in Konoha and had gone myself. After all was done, Shukaku had calmed down enough to listen to Kurama, as he is Shukaku's older brother. As Kurama and him were talking we decided to do some talking ourselves, we found out that we had a similar childhood and that we were brother of circumstances. That when I told Gaara that there were seven more of us out there and about Akatsuki. Nii-San has always kept me inform of their plans, but I couldn't say anything to anyone since they had spies everywhere even in Konoha. Either way back to the main topic, I had arrive back in Konoha two days before my mission with Genma and the girls, since then Gaara has seen me as a big brother figure, much to his big sister's annoyance."

Gaara looked at Naruto as if that part was news to him.

"Don't look at me that way. She doesn't like that you would prefer my company above hers."

They had all listen to them as Naruto told Gaara everything, from the mission after leaving Suna to the present. Gaara knew what could happen once Naruto arrives back in Konoha, so he made Naruto an offer.

"Uzumaki Naruto, should something happen to you in Konoha know that you will be welcome in Suna. That you have a home there always. Especially now that I'm following in your step to better myself and Suna."

"Thanks, Panda, but if all goes according to plan, all will be fine."

"Just keep it in mind. This counts for you and yours."

"Thanks, Panda. Should everything work out in Konoha then know that I also will have a place for you in my home, brother."

"I better get back before Temari comes looking for me."

It was mid-day when Gaara left, they decided to keep moving until sunset.

-xXx-

After two days they arrived at the doctor that Tsunade had send Naruto to. They had given him the information that Tsunade had put together for him about Naruto's case. He took the day to go over it before checking if all were going good with the fetus and the 'mother'. He also did some exams, the results were in, and they were good. The gang had decided to stay, except for Jiraiya, he had to get back to his spying. They had rented a recently vacant house that was left behind after some bandits killed the owner, when he was outside in the fields. It was a tiny village but the four men decided to defend the village while they were there, well three of them. Naruto stayed at home using a few clones to help clean the house. It was big enough for the four of them. Even had two extra room, one they made into a guest room for when Jiraiya drops in and the other one was made into a nursery. As time pass by Naruto grow accustomed to living in the village but he always kept up at least some kind of practice.

-xXx-

He was now heavily pregnant about two and a half months away from due day. He was walking around the village on his way to do some grocery shopping, when he felt that he was being followed. He made some changes in his route by entering a few allies but they just followed him. So Naruto decided to confront them, whoever they are. Naruto enter the next ally, he knew was a dead end. He made his way completely back, he stood with his back to the wall at the end of the ally and had send a transformed clone to Genma and the others to let them know what happened. He was waiting for an attack, what he was waiting for never came, what entered the ally was something Naruto never expected. He was stunned, there at the beginning of the ally stood the only person he thought he would never see again. Right before the name of the person falls from Naruto's mouth Itachi arrives, he was on the roof, he saw a shadow at the beginning of the ally but couldn't see very well who it was.

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked up and saw him, he moved a bit forward. Itachi jumped and landed behind him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Nii-San."

Naruto looked at the beginning of the alley, and the follower was still there with a surprise look on his face. A look that was mirrored by Itachi once he followed Naruto's gaze.

"Sasuke."

He went to take a step towards his baby brother only for said baby brother to take two steps back. Naruto raised his arm to stop Itachi. Itachi stopped and look at Naruto, Naruto just shook his head. Naruto lowered his arm and stepped forward, this time Sasuke stood still. Naruto stood before him, he took a good look at the male before him. He looked scared and as heavily pregnant as Naruto. Naruto cupped his cheek.

"Help. Help me, please, Naruto."

That was all he said before he fell limp in his arms, Itachi rushed to them and took his baby brother from his adoptive brother and carried him to the doctor so he can get checked out, while Naruto followed him.

-xXx- TBC -xXx-

1205 Words


End file.
